Remember Me
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Puzzleshipping. In order for Yami to obtain a body he must seperate from his lover Yuugi for 10 years. See Prologue for further details. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Title: Rememeber Me

Pairing: Yuugi/Yami

Rating: M

Summary: Puzzleshipping. In order for Yami to obtain a body he must seperate from his lover Yuugi for 10 years. See Prologue below for further details.

Warnings: None other than this involves male pairings. All warnings in later chapters will be placed at the beginning.

Notes: Puzzleshipping has become a recent addiction of mine. Why, I don't know because Prideshipping is my favorite. Anyways, I've got two other stories that are currently incomplete that get regular updates. And, one story that is currently incomplete that gets sporatic updates. Then this poped in my head. If I get reviews then I'll add this one to the list to get regular updates, if not then it will get sporatic updates.

Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami with tear stained flushed cheeks, red eyes, and heavy breaths kiss passionately. Neither one willing to let the other go, minutes pass, and their bodies demanding air as dizziness attacks. Once they break, it is over. Yuugi and Yami by unseen forces are pushed away from each other. Tears falling faster still, hands out stretched, their bodies begging, their voices pleading. Till at last nothing more than rasping breathes, and muffled tears can be formed. They are at their knees, hands buried in the sands. 

Marik approached Yami, extending a hand to help him up. "Come my Pharaoh." Isis said with a plea in her voice.

Jou approached Yuugi, extending a hand to help him up. "Come on Yug." Jou pleaded with him. Honda, and Anzu in the background still watched in disbelief that the two could go through with this.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

A voice echoed from inside the Millennium Puzzle. "To form a body for your soul would you give up your final resting place, and the power of the item?" 2 minutes of silence. "Would you give up all contact with your lover for 10 years?" 2 minutes of silence. "Take heed time has magic of its own one could learn to hate the other. Is it worth the risk you take for the body you seek?"

Yami knew Yuugi's answer as he felt his hand being squeezed. One phrase came to mine. _I'll wait an eternity for you._

Yami began to shake as a sick feeling washed over him. He nodded his head, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'll give up my final resting place, I'll give up the power of the item." His voice faltered. "Yes I'll give up all contact with my lover, and yes it is worth the risk."

Yami and Yuugi both took a deep breath.

"You've got one last moment with your lover. Choose it wisely for once skin stops touching skin time begins."

**_End Flash Back_**

* * *


	2. The Fall & Rise of Yuugi

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. Strong language warning, and angst. This is a Yuugi only chapter. Yami's chapter will follow. To clear up something before I confuse you. Yami could form a solid body previous to his wish, but it was only for a couple hours at a time and it wasn't permanent. The wish he made would allow him a permanent body without time restraint. The song at the end was not written by me.))

* * *

_

Calls from Egypt to Japan or vise versa was not cheap, nether was sending a letter that included word for word details. Since Yuugi and Yami couldn't have direct contact with each other Isis and Jou, had made a promise to each other to manage at least one or the other at least once a month.

* * *

A year into the stretch of 10 Yuugi had taken up the nasty habits of being unsociable, hardly eating, and only sleeping for a couple hours. He'd also of taking up whoring his body out to help forget Yami's touch, but couldn't bring himself to do it because of the picture he carried in his wallet. The picture was tattered, and held in its frame his lover, soul mate, and doppelganger with that come get you some shit eating grin. It was a classic around the dueling circuit, but Yami also flashed it in private between them moments before sending them both into a passionate moment that neither would breath for 8 minutes. That smile saved him from destroying his body, but it couldn't save him from the day-to-day life he had learned to hate. He hated it most of all because he was alone, alone to drown in misery. A misery his friends couldn't understand because they'd never been in love, and lost. Not loss but told to wait, and in 10 years anything could happen. 

Having promised his grandpa he'd mind the shop after his class let out he sat down with homework spread out behind the counter. The shop was customer less today, and for that he was thankful. His pencil tapping idly as his thoughts disappeared with his alertness. Sugoroku put a hand on his grandsons shoulder.

Yuugi took a deep breath, and whirled around. "Back already." His voice was monotone. "Can I go then?"

Sugoroku gave his grandson the once over. Yuugi was skinny, just enough skin for bone, which made him lanky from the height, he'd put on. He sighed deeply as he reached his now deep, empty eyes. They were glassed over, and hard. No telling whether he was angry or depressed, because he never smiled anymore so happy was out of the question. "Did you finish your homework?" He had to keep the boy in line; his grades were already below average, and just above passing.

Yuugi blinked a couple times, and turned back around to looked at the spread out mess. All that was done was the large gray dot of the pencil from his tapping. "Nope." He sighed. "I think I am going to drop out. Pointless really." He shuffled the papers together, and then started to return the things to his bag.

"Yami would have told you differently." Yuugi glared at the name. It was a name that had become taboo. Sugoroku crossed his arms, puffing up slightly which for his height and weight put an edge on him. "You disgrace his existence by letting yourself get this low."

Yuugi could have slapped his grandfather in retaliation for such words, but instead just growled and threw the bag over his shoulder. "Go fuck yourself grandpa!" The words were just as stung worthy as if it was an actually hit to the face. He flung open the door, and stormed out before any other words could be said between them. On his way out he ran into Jou. Brushing it off as if he'd hit a stranger he kept on going.

* * *

Jou was use to this side of Yuugi now, but it still hurt, he didn't have time to say anything as he stepped into the shop. "Let me guess he's being his typical hate the world self again." 

Sugorokou nodded his head softly. "Better though he didn't talk to you today. His words were icier than normal, and could cut through diamonds I'd guess if given the change." He sighed. "I sometimes wonder if those two made the right decision."

Jou leaned on the front side of the counter musing for a moment. "We'll you know this way they only have 10 years. The other way they had never." He paused. "It is like they are in jail. Just on a larger scale. One has Egypt as a prison, and the other has Japan."

Sugorokou leaned on his side of the counter, and let out a long sigh. "You've got a point a 10 year sentence is better than never. However, I think darkness is over taking the light. With what Yuugi is becoming will Yami still want him?" He lingered on Yami's name.

"Once this is over Yami will have a positive effect on the boy. Just you wait, we'll see a turn around." Jou smiled trying to lighten the air. "I don't think there will ever be a too late for those two." He pulled a letter from his pocket.

"This is your reason for dropping by." Sugorokou grinned. He knew exactly what was in the envelope was a Yami update. Yuugi never read the letters anymore, but that didn't stop him from doing so. "I'll read it this evening. Return it to you tomorrow for filling."

Jou nodded. "Well, I certainly don't drop by to see Yug anymore. He doesn't have an interest for friends, life, or anything in general anymore." His smile faded as he let out a long sigh.

Sugorokou and Jou spent the rest of the evening conversation on dueling, school, and the like.

* * *

Yuugi with a bag slung haphazard over his shoulder traced the steps him and Yami shared so many times previous to the separation. He walked past their favorite Coffee Shop, through the park, past the arcade, and into a little patch of apartments. 

Yuugi didn't know why he kept the apartment that he and Yami had bought a year before they went to Egypt. Even though every apartment that was around them was rented, they'd managed to throw a large enough wad of cash at the lady to make it theirs. They had a deed, she'd just told them not to tell the neighbors of the deal. It was the apartment they shared to get away, so they could have themselves to each other. Not even their friends knew of this place.

Every room was small; it had a kitchen, bathroom, one bedroom, and a living room. They never thought it had a dinning room, because it if it did it must have connected to the living room, which barely fit the sofa and TV. The bedroom had enough room for a twin sized bed and a dresser. The dresser contained a few pieces of Yami's clothing, which Yuugi often felt or smelled, and refused to wash. Pictures filled the wall, leaving barely any white space. They were pictures of places, people, and of them. Shelving held souvenirs from tournaments. The fridge had a loaf of bread, some lunchmeat, and a half-gallon of milk. A can of coffee and a coffee maker sat on the counter, the insides of the cabinet's contained one small pot, and one large pot. The apartment had no phone, or computer. In the hall was a laundry closet with a washer, drier, and some cleaning supplies on the shelf; in the corner of the closet was a vacuum, mop, and broom.

Yuugi walked into the bedroom, and laid down on the bed, where he silently cried himself into a light sleep. He awoke with a start when his cell phone rang, his vision was blurred and he couldn't make out the caller ID, or the time. Angry for being woke up, he answered in his ruddiest voice. "Motou. Speaking." He growled for a final effect of being pissed off.

Sugoroku was on the other end. "It is 11 pm are you coming home this evening?" He sighed. "I'm worried about you. We are all worried about it." He knew better than to ask where his grandson was, because that usually led to a nasty mess of words. Nastier than the ones he would be receiving for saying he cares.

"Fuck no I am not coming home. Stop giving a fuck about me. Now leave me the fuck alone." Yuugi growled again, and then hung up the phone without even saying good-bye.

Sugoroku blinked a few times, he'd never in a million years of thought that his grandson could have become such a person. He never thought he'd hear words out of his mouth such as that one. It was so unlike him. But, what could he do. All he could do was never stop loving or caring for him, and wait for the turn around to happen. He hung up the phone tired of listening to dead air dial tone.

Yuugi turned off the phone so that he wouldn't receive further disturbance. Not that it mattered he was up, so he went to take a shower. He stayed in the shower for at least an hour, and only got out because the water ran cold. He dried himself best he could, and they wrapped and fastened the towel around his waist. He went and sat on the sofa and turned on the TV just so he could have noise in the apartment. He reached over and grabbed the book that sat on the sofa.

It was then that Yuugi knew what he had to do with himself. He stared at the book, as English words stared back. He could understand this language, and was fluent enough to survive in America. He was also fluent in Arabic; he had needed to be for Yami's sake when they went to Egypt. But this was his answer. Yami had Egypt, and he could have America. Then when they could be together again they could have Japan together. That was the whole problem with Japan is that it was theirs, not just his. The thought of America lifted his spirits.

Yuugi sat the book back down, and turned the TV off. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bag putting the three food items in it. He made sure everything was turned off, and the curtains drawn. He turned his cell phone back on, and dialed for the landlady. He told her that he was going over seas, and didn't know how long he'd be gone. He also told her he was putting an envelope in her office with a good amount of cash, and a spare key. He asked her to look after the place for him. She agreed they were after all they had become good friends since the two had moved in; she never had trouble with them unlike the other tenants.

After leaving the envelope in her office, he made his way back to the game shop. He was again on his cell phone, this time booking a flight. He hung up just as he walked inside. Looking at the clock it was 2 am. He quietly made his way to the kitchen and put the food in the fridge, then he climbed the stairs, and went into his room. He took out a suitcase, and packed only clothes, and toiletries. His deck was always in his back pocket, along with his wallet. 30 minute later he exited his room. Before leaving the game shop he left an envelope with cash enough to pay for any bills to form within the month, and a note.

Grandpa,

I'm leaving Japan in a couple hours. Heading to America. Send Yami my love. Tell everyone goodbye for me. Money is for the bills. I'll write to you soon.

Love, Yuugi

P.S: Sorry for being an ass.

* * *

Sugoroku had woke from his light sleep when he heard the door click for the final time. He didn't know why he was in a hurry because he knew Yuugi wouldn't talk to him. To his dismay he didn't even see Yuugi he had already left. Cursing himself for not hearing him come in, and just hearing his exit. He went and sat behind the counter, wishing Yuugi would come back through the door. When he had propped himself he noticed the note and envelope. Opening the letter and reading it about caused the old man a heart attack. For the first time since he could remember he said the words, sorry and love. Then the rest of the letter hit him like a ton of bricks leaving, good-bye. Despite the time he picked up the phone and called Jou. Jou after hanging up with Sugoroku called Isis.

* * *

Yuugi stopped by the college and withdrew himself, and sold his books. He then called a taxi, and headed to the airport. He made one last call, and that was to his cell phone company to disconnect his number. He then put his phone in his bag, and he stepped onto the plane. He lingered to hear a song that played. The last time he heard that song was when he left Egypt to return to Japan. Now he was sure this was the right decision. It brought a smile to his face, a smile that hadn't been there since forever. In 13 hours he'd have a new adventure to begin, one of his own while he waited for Yami.

* * *

_**"Leaving On A Jet Plane"**_

_I'm ... I'm ..._

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

_But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die_

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go_

_I'm ..._

_There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing_

_Every place I go, I think of you  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring_

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go_

_Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way_

_Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times that I won't have to say ..._

_Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go_

_And I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go_

_But I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Leaving on a jet plane_


	3. Yami's Secret

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. Light Lemon, and it is marked. This is a Yami only chapter. Yuugi's chapter will follow. To clear up something before I confuse you. If Yami and Yuugi are in Egypt they are speaking Arabic. If Yami and Yuugi are in Japan they are speaking Japanese. If Yami and Yuugi are in America they are speaking English. This applies for every chapter unless other wise stated. Also did anyone else notice that in the last chapter I forgot to mention that Yuugi got dressed? ' Please excuse that, and pretend he did get dressed. You'll get one more update before I start the rotate process. Also please excuse update delays I am currently on vacation.))_

* * *

"Isis, if only…" Yami growled as his fist hit the wall. In appearance he was a tall, well built, young man of 19. He'd been without Yuugi for a year, and upon Isis' request kept himself busy teaching Duel Monsters to the age group of 14-18. He dueled occasionally. Isis insisted that if he kept his mind occupied he wouldn't fall into the dark depths of despair as Yuugi had done. He was angry with himself for not being able to be there for him. "And, now he is in America…" 

Isis crossed her arms at her chest, puffed up a bit, and rolled her eyes. "My Pharaoh you know you cannot be there for him, or go chasing after him." She drew a breath. "You are being challenged, and to give in forfeits the game."

Yami nodded his head in defeat, and sighed. "I know Isis." He walked over to the window, and gazed out ward viewing the hot sands, and setting sun. "It wouldn't be so difficult to keep myself occupied if it was something I enjoyed doing." He turned around to face Isis who had now slacked in stance. He was venturing to say something he hadn't told her. "I love Duel Monsters, and teaching it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't a group of hormonal teens. All the girls want me because they think I'm a nice piece of ass." He growled. "I say I am not interested. They ask why." He clinched his fists, and Isis could see it coming. "I say because I am taken. They say they are better than whomever I am with. So then I say I am gay. They tell me no I am not." He took a deep breath, and continued. "They start crying, and me being nice I comfort them. Then they say see I told you aren't gay." His voice rose. "Damn teens." His fist made contact with the wall.

Isis sighed, and raised her voice. "Marik." It was all that needed to be said. She was rubbing her temple thankful that he was at least hitting the wall he always hit. The wall, however, much putty and patching was starting to show ware. Her voice lowered, and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps, then we should find you a different outlet than teaching that age group Duel Monsters, or just find something else all together."

Isis paused as Marik had entered the room with putty and patching tools in hand. "What was it this time Isis?" He started on the wall.

"Marik we'll discuss it later after Yami leaves, so we can save our wall from anther attack." Isis smiled, as Yami turned back around. "Think on it Pharaoh of which you would rather do, and then we will go from there."

Yami nodded his head softly. "I will do so Isis." With that Yami turned and head for the door. "I need to take a walk to cool off. How I'll do so in this heat is beyond me." He chuckled, and exited the room.

Once Yami was out of the room, and out of earshot Isis told Marik what had happened as she helped him finish fixing the wall.

* * *

**Start Light Lemon**

Yami's restless naked form lay under a thin sheet. His eyes fluttered open when he heard the door open, and click shut. Then the sound of clothing dropping, and movement from behind him filled his ears. He didn't turn check things out thinking it was just his mind running away from him. He shifted slightly, and closed his eyes.

Marik rested a hand on Yami's thigh, and turned him so he was on his back. "My Pharaoh I was a servant of your tomb, now I'll be a servant of your body."

Before Yami could respond to say anything Marik had taken his lifeless length into his mouth causing a quick reaction. The heat of Marik's mouth sent his unused senses into over drive; it was no comparison to a cold quick hand job. His mind spun dizzily, he made to protest, but no voice escaped his lips, just a soft welcome moan.

Marik's continued to pleasure Yami, as he prepared himself, until he felt Yami tense. Only then did he release his mouth with a soft grunt of protest from Yami because his erection was aching, and his body was begging for release. Marik then slid himself onto the bed, straddling him. Slowly he let his body descend upon Yami's length. Once he was comfortable he began to find a rhythm.

Their bodies were shadows in the darkened room, and features could barely be traced. No sound escaped Marik's lips to the feel of pain or pleasure, but Yami could tell from his body, and extra breaths he was enjoying it. In not betraying Marik's attempt at silence, Yami offered the same attempt silence. He bit his bottom lip to hold back, and only offered movements of the body to show his pleasure in it.

He helped Marik find a rhythm, and when they finally matched, he was able to hit his spot over and over again. The constant finding of Marik's prostate caused his head to toss back, his eyes to roll, and his back to arch. His fists clenched harder attempting to make as little noise as possible. He wasn't expecting such pleasures to be returned to him. He bit on his bottom lip, muffling the cries of pleasure he wished to scream.

Sweat forming on both bodies. Marik had taken his own length in hand, as he grew near. Yami made a jester to help, but Marik wouldn't let him touch anymore of him than he had to. Which were the hips, and the length inside of his body. Marik moaned as soft as his body would allow. It was followed by heavy panting as he came, and Yami watched the seed seep through his fist.

Yami gasped as the tightness further enclosed around him, between that and the heat it was unbearable. He thrust his hips upward several times, till he was in fully and released himself. Marik didn't move until he was sure Yami was finished. Then slowly he raised himself up, and moved from the bed. Yami watched as his seed trickled down Marik's thigh, as he picked up his robe and covered his body.

Marik bent down, and kissed the top of Yami's forehead, and then whispered in his ear. "Control your anger and I'll return this same time and day next week." He paused. "And every week after. This is devotion not love, do not mix the two." He pressed a finger to Yami's lips showing him not to speak. He then went into the joining bathroom, and warmed a washcloth and returned to clean Yami up. Then he pulled the sheet over Yami who had fallen asleep to the feel of being washed with the warm washcloth. He exited the room thankful Isis was still asleep.

**End Light Lemon**

* * *

Yami awoke the next morning, stretching himself thoroughly. The sun was just barely able to peek through the blinds. 

_I needed last night, but I am ashamed of letting Marik fuck me. Maybe Yuugi can find a person that means nothing to him in maters of love, just someone to fuck every once in a while. Maybe that would knock him off his horse of being depressed. Then I wouldn't feel so ashamed about wanting Marik again…_

Yami entered the kitchen fresh from a shower, and clad in a bathrobe. He took a seat across from Marik where an empty bowl of fresh milk sat. Marik could see a difference in Yami's facial expression, and the way he carried himself. Last nights relief worked well for Yami was what he chalked it up to.

Marik smirked, and pushed forward two different boxes of cereal. "She doesn't know. I'd prefer to keep it that."

Yami nodded his head softly. "Alright then. Speaking of she, where is she?" Yami picked the Fruit Loops over the Frosted Flakes.

"Shopping. Thank Rah." Marik fished the last of his flakes out of the bowl. He got up and went to the sink; he emptied the milk, and put the bowl into the dishwasher. "I think we need to find a way to get her laid next." He rolled his eyes. They both knew was extremely uptight, and overworked. Her temper could match Yami's except she never took out a wall. They both snickered at Marik's suggestion for Isis.

"Isis is a good person underneath." Yami pushed the loops around his bowl. "I think I am going to continue teaching, but I think I am going to switch age groups. I'd rather deal with kids and cooties than teens and hormones." Yami had left two loops in the dish, and pushed it forward. He sighed.

Marik grinned. "Cooties…" He saw Yami had pushed the dish forward, and took it from the table. He repeated the same process he had done for his own empty dish.

"Thank You." Yami smiled. "Teaching a different age group would be a challenge for me. I like challenges, so I think that is what I'm going to do." He looked up at the clock and saw the time. "I've got to get dressed, and get to the academy before lessons start so that I can make the switch today. Tell Isis for me when she returns."

Both nodded their head, and in seconds Yami exited the kitchen.


	4. Yuugi's Living With A Busty Babe

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. This is an everyone chapter. I was so exited over the reviews I received that I had to type up the next chapter. Wow, I am shocked. I was expecting rotten tomatos over me putting Marik and Yami together in such a fashion. Is pleased that it went over so well. Well in this chapter you'll get some reasoning as to why Marik wouldn't allow Yami to touch him. This is the updated order Buns in the Oven, Winter Romp, and then Remember Me. Although if comments come flooding in again, I might get inspired to give you guys antoher chapter of this before the other two. :Laughs: Also please excuse update delays I am currently on vacation.))_

* * *

Yuugi reached his arms around himself, and zipped his pants and top. He grabbed the jacket off of the chair, and pulled it on. He then sat in the same chair, and slid his boots on, buckling buckles. Once he stood again he slid the double belts on, and lastly his collar. "Yami..." He whispered, as it was fastened. He looked up to the wall, March 14. He'd been in America for 2 and half months. 

Yuugi exited the hotel room. He'd memorized enough streets of Huston, Texas to get down to the academy in a quick fashion. He had been studying the duelist around the academy, and was hoping to put on a good enough display to get into the American Duelist Circuit. Not that it would be difficult since he was known as the King of Games. However, he didn't want in by name alone, he wanted in by skills.

Yuuig wasn't paying attention as he scanned the crowd before him to notice that he'd walked into someone. "Excuse me." He smiled, looking the person over. He was wearing a pair of loose jeans with a tank top, and a hat that was flipped backwards.

In a voice that was cautious but not rude. "You should watch were you are going." The guy didn't recognize Yuugi. Which brought Yuugi to smile. "Haven't seen you around here before."

"Just arrived in the states a couple months ago. I've been around, but not making myself known." Yuugi ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry about running into you. Since I'm in the open now, would you like to duel?"

The guy gave a look of caution. "In the open. You make yourself sound famous." He paused, and then nodded. "Sure, follow me to the stadium."

Once the reached the stadium the guy found them an operator, and two duel disks. "This is how you turn it on." He smiled as he slid his duel disk on, and flipped his arm so it opened. Then turned to head off to his platform.

Yuugi chuckled rolling his eyes at being told how to operate a duel disk. After all his best friends boy friend ran a major company that produced these very disks. He walked to his platform, and slipped the duel disk onto his arm. He flicked his arm casually, and it fanned open. "Please insert your Duelist registration card if you own one." Yuugi did as prompted. "Yuugi Motou. Never Lost. Registered to Japan. Last officially duel December 14th at Duelist Internationals. Confirm please with voice." Yuugi again followed the prompt. "Thank You, Yuugi Motou. Please insert deck. All illegal cards will be placed directly into discard pile, and returned when game ends." Yuugi followed the instructions. He always hated how through these new Duel Disks could be. "Duel may begin when ready."

Yuugi looked up to his opponent who now knew who he was dueling. He flashed a come get you some shit eating grin. "Let's Duel!"

* * *

Yuugi panted heavily as he played the last card. "End Game." His opponents life points went to zero, Yuugi had pulled another win with 400 points left. When the platform was lowered, the duel disk returned both his card and his deck.

The rush of applause filled his ears as he walked to his opponent. "Well done James." They formed a handshake.

"I can now mark off dueling the King of Games from my list." James chuckled, and then ran a hand through his hair. "I never expected such a thing to happen to me. An honor to say the least."

"Sorry, that I didn't give you more warning." Yuugi smiled, and stretched.

James noticed the people starting to approach him, causing Yuugi too look around him as well. "No problem. Better when you don't prepare. An Elite Duelist should be able to pull a win at random."

"It is all in the Heart of the Cards, and what you believe." Yuugi smiled, and James nodded.

Before another word could be spoken between the two a Young Man had run up to them. "Yuugi Motou! Such an honor! You just pulled a win against one of the academies top 10 duelists. State duels are over, but one of our Elites dropped out, would you like to fill his spot? Texas could use a duelist such as you. We haven't won a Regional Competition in 4 years."

Yuugi looked from James to the man who was now wildly shaking his hand. "My lucky day. I was hoping to be able to join in on the American Circuit."

The man lead Yuugi to his office, he didn't let Yuugi get a word in further.

* * *

Yuugi held the piece of paper in his hand. He'd returned to the academy after going to the hotel to collect his things and check out. This would be his living space so long as he dueled for this academy. He smirked, and used the key to open the door. The click of the door shutting brought forth a late teen of 19, just his age. She was about his height, and thick but not fat. She had a large rack. She wore a leather halter-top, a leather pair of hip huggers, and both were black. Her boots had heels, and she was short the collar and buckles. She sported a head of fiery red curls, which fell to her waist, and was loosely pulled back. Her eyes matched her hair in color.

"You must be Yuugi Motou." She smirked, at his surprise that he was being bunked with a girl. "I am Samantha. And, don't worry… I'm a lesbian." She chuckled as she watched his face ease.

"Appears we have more in common than just looks." Yuugi took her hand, and shook it. "I am gay. And, they say you are second in rank of the top 10."

Samantha accepted the handshake. "And, you'd be number 1. Perhaps this year we'll have a chance. Follow me and I'll show you the room, and then around the academy.

Yuugi nodded, with a smile. It was like a mini apartment with two bedrooms, a living room, one full bath, and a kitchen.

* * *

(Answering Machine Click) Grandpa, it has been almost 3 months. America's great, and I'm great. I know it is about 10:30 pm your time. I got accepted into the Texas Academy as a Duelist. The American Duel Circuit is set up differently. Jan through Mar is State Competitions. Apr through June is Regional Competitions. July through Sep is Nationals. Of course you know that Oct through Dec is Internationals. My roommate at the Academy is female. (Yuugi chuckled) She is almost a mirror of me, except the girl parts. She wears leather. Very pretty looking, and before you get any thoughts in your head she is a lesbian. Not that you should get any thoughts because I am gay, and I have Yami. Anyways, you and everyone will be able to catch a glimpse of me at the end of this year because of Internationals being held in Japan. (Answering Machine End Click)

Grandpa had played the message the following morning. He sighed missing Yuugi. The shop and house seemed empty without the boys laughter, or as within the past year the sound of sarcasm. The message slightly stung that his son didn't want to speak directly, or to really be seen. He did leave abruptly, and from his guess it was to pull himself together. So, with that he knew he would appear when he was ready. He laughed to himself when he heard about the roommate decision, but further thought wasn't given.

Within thirty minutes he called Jou, and the gang. When they arrived at the shop he'd left them to themselves to listened to the message as much as they wanted.

"America, and in Texas." Seto mused. "I could track him down if you like Honda." He kissed his boyfriends cheek.

Honda gave a small smile. It was more for the kiss than the suggestion. "No, we should respect him. From the sounds of it he doesn't want to be found."

"Still, having the information for later couldn't be a bad thing." Seto pushed the idea a bit more.

Honda sighed. "If he found out, he could easily pick up and move again. I don't think we should take that risk."

Anzu squeezed Jou's hand. "I agree that he doesn't want to be found. From the sounds of it when he comes to Japan he doesn't even want to be seen." She paused. "I really wish he did want to be found so he could come to the wedding." She was being slightly selfish to hide how much it hurt.

Jou returned the squeeze. "He'll come around. I'll call Isis later, so she can hear the recording."

* * *

Despite Yuugi being in America Isis and Marik still kept up the monthly contact with Jou and the group. Isis and Marik thanked Jou for the early call that contained information on Yuugi. Mater of fact to them it was a relief because no one had heard from him in almost three months.

"In the same room." Marik mused. "Number one duelist is gay. Number two duelist is a lesbian. Both dress in leather. Yami will have a laugh over that when I relay the message to him."

"Don't forget the part that he doesn't want to be found." Isis was being pessimistic. "Better put him in a room with his wall just in case."

"He hasn't hit the wall since he switched to teaching the younger age group." Marik chuckled as he mused a bit on the thought he actually knew why. "But for your sanity Isis I'll take him to the room with the wall."

"Well I am going to go to the grocery store while you two have your little chat." Isis smiled, and grabbed her purse. "I want to have stir fry for supper."

Marik smirked. "All right then." They both left the room, she exited the house, and he went to find Yami.

Yami was on the balcony, leaning on the railing. He wore a pair of baggy khaki colored pants, and no shirt. His back was facing the opening to the inside as he was watched the sunset. "What is my love doing in America?" When ever it pertained to Yuugi Yami was never aloud in the discussion unless it came from Marik or Isis mouths. They didn't want to take a chance of any accidental contact happening between the two.

Marik leaned on the railing; however, his back was facing the sunset. Their gaze met. "He is dueling in the American Circuit. Stationed himself in Texas. In the academy is bunked with a late teen his age." He paused, studding his features.

Before Marik could finish Yami intervened. "He's gone straight?"

Marik broke into a laugh. Yami growled not finding it funny at all that his love was in the same housing area as a girl. Marik quickly spoke before Yami could turn to rage mode. "He described her as an almost copy of himself. She wears leather, and is a lesbian."

Yami gave a sigh of relief calming down. He was now laughing with Marik. "Will be interesting to meet her. Is he still going to duel Internationals. I know this year they host it in Japan, next year they come to Egypt." You could see him getting excited.

"Yes he still duels Internationals. And you know when he comes to Egypt you cannot participate in the dueling, and that you can catch just a glimpse." Marik paused. "Speaking of which, he still insists on remaining hidden."

Yami's excitement faded a notch. "I know about that part Marik. Still I cannot help to get excited." He paused. "Yuugi knows what is best for himself. I hope Seto, who I know has the capability of finding him, will not go looking for him."

Marik stood up straight and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, they aren't going to go looking for him. They don't want him to up and move again." He walked towards the entrance of Yami's bedroom. Yami had turned around at this point to watch him. "Isis is at the grocery store. We have a couple hours till she returns." Marik turned his head slightly showing a glint in his eyes. "That is if you can promise me that no walls will be hurt after this little chat of ours."

Yami followed after Marik. "I haven't hurt a wall since…"

Marik cut Yami off. "I know…" He purred.

After the first month when Yami had proven he could hold his temper Marik had made their sessions more frequent. They planned most of them around the times when Isis was out of the house. That way they didn't have to be silent as mice. It was something they both needed, and could accomplish with no feelings other than satisfaction and relief at the end. Yami had grown not to feel as ashamed as when it had first happened. Marik, however, still only allowed the position of him riding Yami, and that included as little contact as possible to happen. His reason was that Yami's body belonged to Yuugi. However, his resolve on the theory was slowly melting away.


	5. Infidelity

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. Longest one yet! I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. This chapter involves a lot of activity; the title of the chapter should say a lot. Please no rotten tomatoes. And I'll never tell what Yuugi actually did because he won't ever remember. By the way I am having fun wtih this fic! And to think this is only year two out of 10. ' Worried Yet? Also please excuse update delays I am currently on vacation.))_

* * *

**America - Middle of May**

* * *

Yuugi was feeling as if he finally belonged somewhere. The school had just returned back to Texas to have a week off before returning for the next wave of Regional tournaments. So far they were doing very well, and it looked very promising that they could pull a few wins this year. His relationship with Samantha had blossomed into a very close and tight friendship. There wasn't much either didn't know of the other, they could be completely open. He'd even gone as far to tell her about Yami, the in-depth and true story. 

Yuugi's back was to the door; he was in the process of getting dressed when a knock was on his door. "Come in."

Samantha entered just as he was pulling on his pants. "I wanted to let you know I have company coming over this evening. Seems you are going out. Want some help with your zippers Yuugi?" She giggled. Both of them wore leather out fits that had zippers in the back. He nodded his head, and once he had the pants and shirt in place, she helped him with the zipper. She then ran her hand around the underside of the waist so it went snug into place.

"Thank You." Yuugi smile, and turned around. "James wants me to get together with him and a few other guys to hang out." He paused, and laughed. "But, I think he is just wanting to party because he is excited for Texas even placing in the second round. Seems you guys have a chance on making it to Nationals this year." He took in the fact htat all she wore was a bathrobe. "Not dressing for company?"

"I am hoping that this will be one of those dates where clothing doesn't last more than 10 minutes. So why put it on. I'll just entertain in a robe." Samantha laughed, and they both exited Yuugi's room.

"You have fun Samantha, and good luck." Yuugi smiled and headed for the door.

"Same to you Yuugi." Samantha went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

* * *

The door to James room was open, and he welcomed himself on in. The music was already playing, and unlabeled alcoholic beverages sat on a platter. A note sat on the counter next to the platter. Please help your self, and drink responsibly. Yuugi feeling risky grabbed one, and found a small group of three.

Several hours later the group of 4 had grown to about 20. They were each equally drunk, and dancing in the small housing unit and out into the hall.

Yuugi had paired himself with James. His body was lethal in leather. Together their feet glided the floor like it was ice as they danced. Their eyes held passion, and never left the others. Their bodies were a near perfect fit. For once every care was free from Yuugi's thought. They had earned themselves several on lookers.

Yuugi never made it back to his room. He awoke snuggled next to James, both only wearing the sheet they shared. He scooted away, and sat up holding his head. His body was sweaty and sticky, and his vision was blurry as he took in the room. From the looks of the room, they'd indulged themselves on every piece of furniture the room had. Everything was in disarray. Thankfully the door was closed and locked. If forgetting eight hours of your life caused this much pain it couldn't be worth doing it again. Especially when you couldn't even remember if you had been fucking. Wait fucking, that wasn't Yami in the bed that was James. A wave of him being sick washed into his stomach. He rubbed his temple, and stood up. He searched for his clothes.

Finally dressed Yuugi shook James awake. "Get up and I'll help you clean up your room, and the unit before I go back to my unit." Yuugi put the clothing he found for James on the bed.

James grunted and sat up, and he took in the room and its state. "I take it we had a good time?" He rubbed his head, and pulled on his pants.

"If I remember I'll tell you… I trust you'll do the same for me." Yuugi gave half a smile, and together they started to reconstruct the room, and then the unit. A couple hours later Yuugi left, and headed back to his room.

* * *

"You don't look so hot Yuugi…" Samantha's voice was even as she helped Yuugi to sit down. She got him some headache pills and a cup of coffee. "Party to heavy?"

Yuugi was thankful for her help. He leaned his head back. "If I could remember I'd tell you." With that he recapped what he could remember last night, which included dancing, and then of this morning and a room in disarray. "Yami will hate me now."

Samantha sat next to him handing him the pills and coffee. "Just write to Isis or Marik, and tell them the truth. It was an honest mistake, and I doubt you'll let it happen again." She was trying to sound upbeat to a gloomy situation.

Yuugi nodded, and took the pills and sipped the coffee. "Your right. It cannot hurt to be honest." He paused, and stretched his features. "But, first I need a shower."

"If you need any help let me know." Samantha smiled while Yuugi nodded.

* * *

** Egypt - End of May**

* * *

Isis had just exited the house leaving Yami and Marik in the kitchen with the assumptions that she was going shopping for a new pair of pants and a couple tops. 

Yami approached Marik pushing him into the refrigerator; he placed kisses on his neck. "One hour for the shirt, and another 2 for the pants. That gives up plenty of time." His voice was a heavy purr.

Isis had come back up to the apartment having forgotten her purse. When she had opened the door the sound of the Yami filled her ears. She held her voice from making a surprised noise, and didn't make herself know.

"Pharaoh you know I don't like for you to advance on me. It is my job as your servant to pleasure you. By me doing the pleasuring if I am to accidentally fall for you…" He moaned as Yami was undoing his shirt, and licking at his chest. "Then it is me who suffers for my stupidity. I cannot risk you pleasuring me, and you falling for me." Yami had latched onto a nipple; Marik's resolve was hanging on by a thread. "If you fall for me, you hurt yourself and Yuugi. You love Yuugi…"

"Allowing me to return the pleasures you give me, pleasures me." Yami grabbed Marik's inner thigh, and then traced his hand up to Marik's groin. He began petting, while he kissed from Marik's chest, to his ear. He nipped, and sucked. "I can promise you that you won't be disappointed."

Marik melted into Yami's hand. He'd let loose a monster, but now how to put that monster back into the box was the tricky part. He was regretting making the offer to Yami. He should have known that Yami would later come questing to further their activities. "Pharaoh I cannot let you touch me in such manors as I touch you. You are the Pharaoh, and I am a servant. It stands at that." He took a deep breath, trying to hold his resolve.

Yami removed his hand, and stopped his kisses. He stood up anger filling his eyes. "Never enter my room again with pretenses of you pleasuring me unless you plan on letting me pleasure you." He growled, and walked off towards the living room. The sound of a fist making contact with the wall filled his ears. "Fuck!" Ah, well the old Yami was back. The break was nice while it lasted.

Marik headed to the opposite door, he wasn't going to go that direction as facing an angry Yami wasn't the best plan of action if he planned on living through the encounter. Let him calm first and then approach. Also, don't forget to plaster the wall before… "Isis!"

Isis had an indescribable look about her face. "What have you done?" She wasn't yelling, mater of fact her calmness was over whelming. "Never mind, I think I herd enough." She rubbed her temple. Marik watched his sister speechless. "You will write to Yuugi and confess your activities you have done with his lover. You will beg for forgiveness." Her voice was slightly on the rise. "You will also plaster that wall!"

Marik bit his lip, and swallowed hard. He was now in a house with an angry Isis and an angry Yami. Life would be hell till this blew over. To think all he was trying to do was make their living situation easier, and to please the Pharaoh.

Isis left him standing there in thought as she headed back out to do what she had started to do a while ago.

* * *

**Japan - Beginning of April**

* * *

Heavy footsteps entered the shop, Jou knew them. They stopped at the car he was under. Jou was under the car, he stretched his form, and with a yawn he checked his watched. It was almost lunchtime; just a couple more tweaks and he would stop. When Jou was finished he slid out and looked up at Seto. "Hello Blue Eyes."

Seto looked down at Jou's form that was covered in grease and oil. A rare smile graced his face. "Hello Red Eye, you ready for lunch?"

Jou placed a hand on the ground, and pushed himself up to stand. "Let me get changed, and washed up back in my office." He started to head towards his office. "Then I'll be ready to go." He had opened the door, flicked his hip, and had left Seto standing by himself.

Seto had caught the flick of Jou's hips, with a grin he followed after Jou. He checked the handle; Jou hadn't locked the office door. The curtain was thin enough for Seto to get a very good idea of Jou's form and what he was, and how he washing. The shower cut off, and he reached for a towel. Still damp, with the towel wrapped around his waist he exited the shower. Jou and Seto caught each other's eyes both smiling.

Seto walked up behind Jou, and wrapped his hands around his waist, and pressed against him. He breathed in the sent of freshly washed skin, and purred. "Want to skip lunch today Red Eyes."

"Honda denying you again Blue Eyes." Jou's voice was heavy, as he ground his rear into Seto's groin.

Seto moaned seductively into Jou's ear. "I think he's catching onto us."

* * *

" Blue Eyes." Jou's heavy voice cried out in ecstasy as he came.

Anzu had come into the shop to take Jou to lunch; she hardly saw much of him even if they were to be married. Her hand was on the handle when she heard it. She stood there frozen to the stop. She didn't want to hear more of it, but she couldn't stop herself. She was curious whom Jou was calling Blue Eyes.

"Red Eyes." Seto's equally heavy voice cried out in ecstasy as he came.

Anzu gasped, that voice belonged to Seto. Still rooted to the stop she could hear them washing up, and dressing. Then the click of the lock, and she knew it was too late. She would be caught, or was she doing the catching. From the open door Jou was looking into the eyes of Anzu.

Anzu stuttered, barely able to contain a normally calm voice. "You are fucking Kaiba… Seto Kaiba?"

Jou crossed his arms staring down at her. "No I was not fucking Seto, I was making love to him."

Anzu pursed her lips, and Jou placed a finger on them. Seto was standing behind Jou didn't say a word. "You're going to listen to me for once." He paused as anger filled his eyes. He'd contained himself, and their secret long enough. "I hadn't ever fucked a person in my existence till I met you Anzu. You have been a thorn in my side since we came back from Egypt. You could never accept the fact that I was gay. I even told you that I had someone special in my life. When I wouldn't say whom, you took those tidbits of information as lies thinking that I was just playing hard to get. Further more you got me drunk at Christmas. You fucked me. Yes, I got you fucking pregnant, not by fucking choice."

Jou's breathing was heavy, Anzu was crying. Seto stood back shocked; Jou hadn't ever said how he and Anzu had ended up, just that it had happened. Jou started again. "Being the man that I am, I decided to do the honorable thing and marry you. Take up for the child that I unwilling created. You being the bitch you are got your wish. However, I wasn't about put my relationship with Seto further into secret, until he decided to hook up with Honda. Yes Honda, and it is your fucking fault I cannot be with the person I love." Tears now streamed Jou's face.

Seto's chest rose and fell quickly. He had the truth now. Jou didn't love Anzu; it had all been a net of lies formed from Anzu's deceit. Seto had only settled for Honda because he couldn't have Jou. Maybe this would end it between them, then he could end it with Honda, and then… Then they could have each other again; the way it was meant to be.

Anzu stood up to her full height; she was speechless as tears fell fast. Her eyes were filled with a mix or fear and anger. Least of all she lacked the look of heartache. Seto was roused from thought, as another pair of footsteps approached the group. Honda had been outside, out of view, but in earshot since a little before Anzu had arrived. He'd followed Seto, having suspected him of something.

Honda spoke up with a steady, but non-angry voice. "Seto if it is true…" He paused taking a couple breaths. It was hard letting go, but when you knew something that had to be done, you had to do it. "No hard feelings if you want to end it." He paused shifting his eyes to Anzu. "You should be willing to end it with Jou…"

Honda then returned his eyes to the three of them. "Besides you two been loving each other for a while haven't you? Since Duelist Kingdom?" He gave a small smile. "Yuugi knew, he pushed you two to go into the open; that was the reason for all the private talks he'd never indulge in why they happened. If you had listened to him this wouldn't have happened. But you two have pride, hence your nick names to each other." He paused again as Jou and Seto's eyes studied him. "Your dragons gave it away."

"You haven't heard the last of me Jou!" Anzu growled, she pulled the ring from her finger and shoved it into Jou's hand, and stormed off. She had knocked into Honda, who tried to grip her shoulder but missed.

Jou blinked several times over looking at the ring in the grip of his hand the words of Honda sinking in. He then chunked into the garbage can. "Rubbish." Knowing his luck this had fucked his and Seto's relationship up. Not that he loved the bitch, but a warm body to sleep with wasn't a bad thing, and now that was gone. What would happen with Honda and Seto. He sighed calming himself. "One fucked up day this has turned out to be." He muttered barely above a whisper, he was ready to get himself busy so he could drown himself in work and forget the past 30 minutes. With that mission in mind he walked past Seto and Honda without second thought and made his way to the car he was previously working on. Getting back to the ground, and sliding under the car.

Honda and Seto exchanged looks. "You sure Honda that you are okay with this." Seto broke the silence they shared.

Honda nodded his head, and smiled. "Very sure. Now go get him Blue Eye." He laughed, and started to leave the garage but not before Seto could glare him down for using that nickname on him. That nickname after all was between Seto and Jou only.

Once Honda was out of the garage, Seto made his way to the car, and stood at Honda's feet. "Red Eyes." His voice was alluring, and calm. "Want to marry me?"

Jou tried to sit up at Seto's question, but instead hit the underside of the car. "Ouch!" Seto stifled his laugh as he saw Jou maneuver himself out from under the car. "Blue Eyes you have some nerve if you're joking around with me." His voice was a mixture of curiosity and ice.

"I'm not joking." Seto smiled looking down into Jou's eyes. "I'm not loosing you again." Despite his normal, I won't sit on the floor of the garage because it is dirty, he sat down.

Jou smiled, looking into Seto's eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you. You going to sit there while I work?" It was comforting to be able to be in the open. "Don't suggest that I stop because this car is due at the end of the day." He smirked. "After words I am free for the day."

Seto pouted a bit, and then laughed. "I'll just step out side to call the office and cancel today's whatever's." He stood up again, and headed out side while Jou slid back under the car. He knew when he returned by the sound of his footsteps.


	6. Discussion of Infidelity

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. Discussion of infidelity with humor and understanding. Sexual Refrence. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I had fun with this chapter. Just as much fun as I've had with the rest of this fic! Please excuse update delays I am currently on vacation.))_

* * *

Marik sat at the table with pen and paper about to start a letter to Yuugi. He looked up, and tapped Isis' hand; she was interested in a book. As she looked up and at Marik, he in a voice of curiosity and sarcasm questioned her. "Sister, what good is writing this letter going to do?" She glared, and he quickly added. "We don't have an address to send this to." 

Isis frowned, she hadn't thought of that when she was dishing out the punishment; after all she was angry at the time. "You will write it, and we will send it to Kiaba. Kaiba will have it delivered to Yuugi when he checks into his hotel for National's." She smiled, pleased with herself and her quick thinking. "After all National's is being held in Japan." She returned to her magazine. "Don't try and worn your way out of this one." She muttered before flipping the page.

Marik glared at her, and muttered. "I wasn't trying to get out of it." He sighed, and wrote out Dear Yuugi.

* * *

A month had passed, and every draft Yuugi had written to Marik to describe the situation that had occurred he considered failures. To him this was a mater that should be settled face to face with Yami, but for one main reason he couldn't. That was that the puzzle wouldn't allow him direct contact with Yami. Everything had to go through Marik or Isis, and that he hated. And, he at the moment couldn't fly out to Egypt because the last set of Regional Tournaments was in progress. He'd have to do the next best thing, and that was place a phone call to Marik.

* * *

Marik stood up, leaving the pencil and note on the table; he went to answer the phone. Looking at the caller ID it simply said America; must be Yuugi he thought. Just my luck, he clicked the talk button. "Hello Yuugi." He was speaking in Arabic. 

"Hello Marik. How did you know it was me?" Yuugi was speaking in Arabic.

"Caller ID said America. Who else do we know that lives in America?"

Yuugi thought for a moment. "I am sure there is some other Duelist that lives here besides me. However, non of them that would make a call to you personally."

"Exactly. Funny thing about it though is that I was just sitting down to write you. We were going to send it to Kaiba, and have him deliver it."

"Funnier thing is that I was trying to write you, I gave up, and decided to call. Everything okay. Must be important if you were willing to send it to Kaiba to insure it got to me."

Isis was glaring at Marik. Marik glared back. "Very important. Hold on Yuugi. Isis I'm going to have this conversation in the office. I'll relay it to you when it is over."

"Trying to hide something Marik?" Isis questioned Marik. Yuugi could hear Isis.

"No I just don't like you breathing down my neck." Marik retored, and now Yuugi could hear the sound of footsteps, a couple heavy breaths, and a door shutting. "Sorry about that Yuugi."

"What is wrong with Isis?" Yuugi questioned.

"By the time we are done sharing information you'll understand." Marik sighed. "Since you called me, do you want to share first or shall I." He paused. "But it wasn't like I could call you…"

"I'm not much into being around others much these days." Yuugi sighed. "Guess I'll share first. But when I'm done your going to have to relay it to Yami." He paused, sighing heavily enough to cause Marik to worry. "Because I need this resolved today."

Marik decided to hold his questions till later. "Alright then."

"About a month ago, a little after we returned back to Texas after our second round at the Regional Tournament my friend, James, invited me to a get together. All the alcohol was unlabeled; I have clue what I drank. I don't even the time I started to drink. I remember there were four of us, and then 20. I was dancing with Marik in a very inappropriate manor, and about 8 hours later." Yuugi took a deep breath. Marik held his own breath, this didn't sound like it was leading anywhere positive. "I woke up in James' bed with him holding me. The only thing covering us was a sheet. The room was in disarray, it looked like we had sex on every surface, ever square inch of the room." He paused for a quick breath, and then quickly added before Marik could say anything. "I don't know what happened. He doesn't know what happened. The room was locked, and no one else knows anything either."

Marik blinked a few times of which Yuugi couldn't see. He sighed deeply as he had seen it coming at the start of the topic. "Infidelity is a nasty, touchy subject." Who was he talk? He himself had bedded Yami many times. Seems Yuugi equaled out all his and Yami's days with just one evening with this James fellow.

"Now, do you see why I want this settled now? I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't want it to happen. I am so worried Yami is going to hate me." Yuugi rambled sentences out as quickly as he thought them. However, he stopped when he heard himself say hate.

What could Marik say to this? If Yami hated Yuugi for one night of not remembered sex, then Yuugi could hate Yami for 5 months of remembered sex. "Before I venture to comment let me to find Yami to tell him what is going on."

"Alright Marik." Yuugi sighed. He could hear Marik opening the door, footsteps, a knock on the door, and another door opening.

The silence seemed endless to Yuugi. "Get The Fuck Out Marik!" It was Yami's voice, but it was ragged almost as if he was trying to catch his breath to even be angry.

Marik in the calmest voice he could manage. "Pharaoh when you've finished please come to the office, we've got to talk about something important. Please hurry this phone calls long distance." Next Yuugi herd the door shutting, more footsteps, and then another door shutting.

"Marik what was that about?" Yuugi questioned.

"Yami was taking care of business." Marik sighed. "Apparently he didn't like that fact that I am still refusing to help him out." He smacked his forehead as that last bit had just slipped out of his mouth. Well he had to discuss it, he just didn't mean for it to come out in such a fashion.

"Marik? Still refusing to help him?" Yuugi's voice wavered a bit between sounding angry and confused.

Marik paused for a few short seconds. "Remember how I said I was writing a letter. A letter I was going to send to Kaiba, so that I was sure you would get it?"

"Yes." It was all Yuugi could say.

"I've been fucking Yami." Marik blurted it out. There he had said it. Why did it feel so wrong to say it? His intentions behind it were honest. Quickly he added before Yuugi could reply. "Yami hasn't been fucking me."

Yuugi repeated those words several times over, in slowly sinking in. He could be illogical in the mater and start yelling. However, he thought logically and took a deep breath finally coming towards something sensible to say. "If this was Egypt 3000 years ago, I'm sure he'd have had a room full of fine young ladies and men. I'm sure they wouldn't be for show, they'd be for fucking or bearing children if he didn't wish to marry." Yuugi paused, yes it stung, but it was true. "Present day, he cannot have a room full of young ladies or men. He cannot even have me at the moment. You consider yourself his servant. You were doing your duty, and offering yourself to him as the next best thing."

Marik's head spun at how smart Yuugi could be. Now if Isis saw it like this. He was interrupted from his musings as Yuugi said his name. "Marik, why did you say that only you were doing the fucking and not Yami? Why did you stop?" This topic did make Yuugi's stomach turn a little, but at least he wasn't the only one dealing with infidelity. But if was servant to master could it be considered infidelity?

"Well, at the end of May he came onto me. I'd been holding off his advances insisting that only I be doing the fucking. My reasoning behind that was that by it being my actions if I fell in love with him then it was my stupidity that caused my own heartbreak. However, if he did the fucking then he took a risk of falling in love with me. If he did that, and left you then both him and you get hurt." Marik sighed. "Make sense?"

"Yes." Yuugi paused wiaiting for Marik to explain why he stopped.

"Good, then the reason I stopped is that he insisted that it is just as pleasuring to give as it is to receive. As I said he insisted on being able to give, and when I wouldn't allow it he got very pissed and told me not to come to his room again." Marik sighed. "Before you ask, this started when you went to America. He's been an extremely angry and temperamental person since the separation. You should see our walls." That was a shameless thing to add, but he had to. He was sick of plastering, he felt the Pharaoh should be cleaning up his mess but could never insist it.

"I'm sorry Marik for the trouble we are causing. Thank you for trying to please Yami. I do know he can be just what you said." Yuugi sighed. "Now I hope he can be as understand with my situation as I was with yours."

"Yuugi you are almost to understanding. He's a lucky guy, and if he gets angry over an accident…" Marik was cut off as Yami had entered the room. "Hold on Yuugi, the Pharaoh just walked in."

"Alright then Marik." Yuugi wished to Rah that Yami would understand. He'd rather be dead than have Yami angry with him.

"Yuugi's on the phone?" Yami gave Marik a curious grin.

"Wipe the grin off your face Pharaoh you know you cannot have the phone." Marik shot Yami a look. Yami shot it right back. Yuugi wondered what the silence was about. Then he could hear Marik telling Yami why Yuugi was calling in the first place.

"He what?" Yami had really emphasized on what.

"You heard me correctly the first time. Don't make me repeat it. I'm sure he is sick enough on his stomach having had to repeat it to me, and then hear me repeat it to you. As is, Yuugi is already in a fit thinking you'll hate him for this little slip of us." Marik sighed. "And he knows about me and you." Better slip that in to make things equal. Marik thought to himself. "He was understanding over us." Marik paused. "You really should be understanding for him."

Yami had to retell Marik's second hand story to himself. If Yuugi knew about their activities even if they had stooped and he wasn't mad then how could he be mad? "He doesn't hate me?"

"Nope." Marik said it almost to quickly, but it was true so he held onto the confidence in his voice. "Seems almost as if he predicted it."

"I don't hate Yuugi. It was an accident after all." Yami paused. "And just because you wake up naked in a room that is in disarray doesn't mean you had sex." He was rationalizing. "And he predicted us?" Now Yami was curious.

"I'll explain that later, let me get back to Yuugi." Marik smiled.

Yami nodded with a small smile. "Tell him I love and miss him."

Yuugi had heard it all, and even the door closing which he guessed was a sign that Yami had left the room.

"You heard us Yuugi?" Marik already knew the answer, and was actually pleased. However, he went ahead and repeated the conversation.

"Thank You Marik." Yuugi's voice held relief. "Tell him I love and Miss him too."

"Of course Yuugi. If I knew you two weren't' two sides of one soul I'd almost worry at how understanding you two are towards each other." Marik paused. "Now Yuugi while I've got you on the phone…" He again paused. "Tell me why did you leave Japan, and stop talking to everyone."

Yuugi sighed. He knew this would come up if he called; that is why he never called Marik or Isis either. Silence was broken as Marik spoke again. "If you don't want to talk about it that is fine." Marik still wanted to know, but he didn't want to cause any more discomfort to Yuugi.

Yuugi sighed. "I may have had Japan to myself growing up, but the truly memorable years revolve around Yami. Every step taken, I took with him. Retracing steps over and over again is depressing when you cannot share it with your lover who you shared it with previous. America holds no steps for me, other than Internationals." Yuugi's voice was monotone. "As for my silence to my friends. They tried to help, a bit too much actually. They insisted that they understand, when in fact they couldn't. Sure people break up, but this isn't a break up. It is a separation, something far worse than a breakup in most cases. Most of all, this is a separation not by our choice. We did nothing wrong to have to go through with this unless you count the selfish act of wanting Yami to have his own body." He sighed. "Also, the simple fact that if it wasn't for Yami they would have never wanted me for a friend."

"That is a ton of brick." Marik sighed. "I understand your point of view, but you should understand they just want was is best for you. They've kept away from you out of respect for you. Perhaps it is time to give back that respect and open up to them. You cannot stay silent forever, and even if you plan on just the remaining years they will still become strangers in the end."

"I know Marik, maybe at Internationals." Yuugi paused. "Hold on Marik." Yuugi spoke in English. "Samantha. I was just getting off. 20 minutes to pep talk right?"

Marik could hear Samantha laughing. "That sounds totally wrong considering your sitting on the bed naked." Yuugi was now laughing. "But, yes 20 minutes to pep talk. You better get dressed."

Marik was curious in tone. "Why is she in the room if you're naked?"

Yuugi spoke in Arabic again. "Currently we are residing in a suite. For some strange reason they put the two beds in one room. Then there is a living room, bathroom, and half kitchen. So really it just isn't just my room. They don't normally bunk different genders together, but we are the odd balls. Go figure, but it doesn't mater because we function the same. Run free in the room, and leather up otherwise."

"Buy a couple of robes. It is called decency. Did that ever occur to you?" Marik could hear the rustling of clothing. From the sounds of it, they were both getting dressed.

"We have robes. We just don't use them unless she is entertaining a female." Yuugi giggled. "We dress for regular company." He paused. "It gets complicated. You'd have to live with us. Please hold Marik." Yuugi propped the phone between his shoulder and ear. He spoke in English. "Turn around Samantha and I'll zip you up. Then you can zip me up."

"Alright then." Samantha replied.

Marik could hear zippers. "Yuugi is it that complicated to get dressed?"

Yuugi went back to speaking in Arabic. "We can dress ourselves, but it is quicker when you have help. Yami and myself use to help each other. Anyways, I've got to go. If we are late they will bitch. I prefer not to hear the bitching. Don't want to hear the sap as is, but unfortatly I am apart of the team so I have to hear it."

"This conversation will only go as far as Yami and Isis. You take care."

"Thank You Marik. I'll call again soon."

(Dial Tone.)


	7. International's Japan

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. The third year is going to be fewer chapters than the second year. I expect probably 2 or 3 chapters. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I had fun with this chapter. Just as much fun as I've had with the rest of this Fic! Please excuse update delays I am currently on vacation._

_I don't dislike Anzu. However, to me it is easier to make her bad rather than good. Also I needed her to be in America for later on purposes, so excuse her in this chapter._

_I also don't write out duels, sorry. And to clear up confusion before it starts International Tournaments lasts three months. I set it up this way because it went along with the American system I created where they have three levels each lasting three months. Japan's structure system is different in the fact that Seto or another gaming company just sets up the tournaments and go with it that way.))_

* * *

Yuugi had convinced Samantha to accompany him to the International Tournament being held in Japan. She was a fit of nerves because she didn't think she was good enough to participate in the tournaments. "Yuugi, sure I may be number two in Texas but I only just placed at National Tournaments." 

Yuugi replied. "In my opinion the American system is overly complicated. I can assure you many times over that you are good enough." He paused and then added. "Besides if you never try how will you know."

Samantha's voice was surprisingly steadily as her second wave of nerves showed through. "I've never been out of the country."

"I was born in Japan. I'll be sure to be there for you. Kaiba always makes sure that there isn't any language barriers." Yuugi paused and sighed. "I, myself, wasn't looking forward to such a quick return." His voice was tense.

"It won't be for long Yuugi. Just a few months." Samantha giggled at how fickle Yuugi's emotions were being. "Since you're going to be there for me, and support me through International Tournaments, and going to a new country. I'll be there as much for you. We'll just be careful not to take your old steps when possible." She paused. "We'll get through this together!"

They both shared a nod of the head, and a smirk. He was thankful for her, just as she was thankful for him. It was reassuring to him that he had her, since he at the moment couldn't have Yami.

Yuugi couldn't place it, but he felt just as connected to her, as he did to Yami. He'd thought of trying to form a mind link with her, but for better judgment he decided not to. If the mind link did work then a hen would have laid a new nest of eggs for him to solve. Not to mention scare the shit out of her. Then again he shouldn't under estimate her, she did after all believe in Yami; no second-guesses either...

* * *

It was a private jet that contained only duelist. The first hour was spent registering for the tournament, and arranging hotel accommodations. The rest of the plane trip was talk amongst groups, tiffs between rivals, and dinner with a movie.

* * *

"How could this of happened?" Yuugi growled and threw down his carry on. "We specifically told them a two bed room suit, not a one bedroom with two beds. Fuck those idiots!" He marched himself over to the phone. "I'll call Kaiba!" 

Samantha sighed as she set her carry on bag on the bed. "Yuugi, no big deal. This is the same set up as when we were at the third round at Regional Tournaments. Your not scared of my girl parts, I'm not scared of your boy parts. We function the same remember." She walked over to Yuugi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yuugi turned around, taking a deep breath. She was right after all; this was just like at Regional Tournaments big exception though they had a choice in the mater where when with the academy they didn't. "Alright then, no big deal. If you find you a hottie we'll just do like we did last time." He smirked.

"I was lucky to find one out of state, and I'll be luckier still to find one here out of the country." Samantha laughed with a slight hint of her eyes rolling.

"There are plenty of other American's, and even plenty of other nationalities here who can speak English." Yuugi smiled, and stretched out his features. "I'll make you a wager." He paused. "Not one of money, but something equally as valuable."

"Alright then." Samantha smiled. "What's the wager?" She knew this was dangerous, and that she'd loose. After all he was the King of Games.

"I'll bet that you place in the top 10 by the time we are through with International Tournaments." Yuugi's eyes danced with delight. "Place 6-10 and I'll visit my Grandfather. Place 1-5 and I'll visit my friends." There wasn't any way she was going to loose, and he knew it. She was much to like him. She could be queen if the cards were dealt right. "If you don't place at all, then simply put I visit no one."

Samantha puffed out her lip, batted her eyes, and pouted just a tad. "Confident aren't you." She whimpered. "Guess I've got no choice but to win. However, I insist that if I place in 1-5 you meet your Grandfather and your friends." She crossed her arms, if they weren't all for same gender relationships she'd of looked sexy holding up her chest in such a fashion.

Yuugi smirked, and crossed his arms at his chest. "Place second and you get your wish of me meeting both my Grandfather and my friends." This was an under-handed way of him building her confidence.

Samantha gave a mock sigh. "Deal." They shook on it.

* * *

December, one week till Christmas. Internationals were over. 

Seto sat at his desk, Jou across from him. He held the invitation to their wedding in his fingertips. "I cannot promise you Jou that he'll show."

Jou leaned back and sighed. "I know. He owes you a thank you though that you arranged this set of tournaments in such a fashion that he wasn't around us." It stung, he had at least hoped for a glimpse of his friends, but his love had seen to it that Yuugi remained hidden.

Seto was straight faced as a sigh graced his lips. "He doesn't know Jou. He will not know unless someone of the group goes out of their way to try and find them." He flashed a dangerous look. "If they do, I'll sue them." For what he didn't know, but he'd find a way if anyone brought Yuugi discomfort. "I did get a good look at Samantha, and even her dueling style."

Jou gave a curious expression as thoughts of suing someone was put aside quickly before they could be brought up further as Seto ventured about Samantha. "Oh..."

"Something isn't right about her. She'd placed second, and almost too easily. Especially for a first time Internationalist. It shouldn't have been easy as the computer always puts you against someone of or greater strength. She has as much belief in her deck as Yuugi and Yami. No mater what, she rose to the challenge. She; however, couldn't beat Yuugi." He paused. "To me it looked more as if she wouldn't, rather than couldn't."

"She didn't cheat did she?" Jou's eyes lingered directly at Seto's until he shook his head. "Perhaps, you should tell Isis. She can get a look for herself at next years International Tournament."

"I'll do that, but for now I'm going to the hotel to have this letter delivered." Seto stood up, and in stride walked to the door. "Don't follow me. I'd hate to have to sue my own lover." He shut the door behind him leaving Jou with a dumb found expression.

* * *

Yuugi and Samantha were returning from dinner. Upon opening the door they found a letter in their mail slot. "Marik shouldn't be sending me a letter." Yuugi paused a moment. "We already had the discussion that would warrant a letter." He inspected the envelope. It was white; the only color was the Silver of his name on the front. "Also far to fancy." He was rambling. 

"Aren't you going to open it?" Samantha poked him as he turned on the lamp of the suite.

Yuugi opened it. "It is an invitation." Before she could say whom, he replied as if reading her mind. "From Kaiba." Before she could ask what to, he again replied as if reading her mind. "To a wedding." He smiled. "He finally got together with Jou. Took those two dragons took long enough." He chuckled.

Samantha put both hands on her hips. "You have to go you know. You even have to make sure your seen!"

Yuugi smirked. "Of course, you won after all. You'll be my guest." He paused, and checked the date. There was a P.S: at the end. "January 8th. He's already checked with our Academy. Says we are excused. We already qualify for spots 1 and 2 since we placed high at National Tournaments." He laughed. "Boy thinks of everything."

Samantha laughed. "When you own a billion dollar business you have to. I've got nothing to wear but leather." She sighed.

"I've got nothing but leather myself." Yuugi mused for a moment. "I expect they will expect me in a leather. I cannot remember a time I didn't wear I didn't wear it."

"Me either." A fit of laughter over took them.

* * *

Christmas day arrived with a firm knock on the mansions doors. Seto and Jou answered the door together to find Anzu holding a three-month-old baby. She had a hard stubborn look on her face. She held out the baby, Jou on a mix of impulse and instinct took the little one from her. "I'm leaving for America in two days. Have Kaiba draw the papers, I'm giving you full custody." She placed a hand on her hip, how she had gotten her figure to form back so quickly was beside the two, or why she would do such a thing. "I haven't got means to handle a child as a single parent in America." She answered it for them before they could ask. "If you don't except her, then I'll take her to the orphanage." 

Jou looked over to Seto, both as equally as confused. "Regardless if this child was conceived under evil intentions it is still mine." He paused; he didn't need to consult Seto to know the answer. "No child of mine is going to be raised in an orphanage."

Seto was only a little startled at Jou's actions. "Carriage before the Horse." He chuckled, and pulled out his cell phone. "I'd expect no less of you Jou." He stared at Anzu. "I did expect more of you, but non the less." He paused. "When I draw up the papers you loose all rights to this child. You do understand that right. However, we will never deny you a visit." Anzu nodded as Seto flipped open the cell phone calling his lawyer.

Jou smiled happily baby still in arm, and motioned for her to come in. "What is her name?"

"Holly Fall Kaiba." Anzu sighed. "Her first name is because she was conceived at Christmas, and the second name because she born in the fall. I purposely despite the hospitals wishes had her given his last name because I knew you'd have her and that you two were to be married." She pursed her lips.

"Interesting choice of names." Jou smiled, and unwrapped the little one. Seto had paused his phone call to have a look. She had been dressed for Christmas. The little girl had her father's untidy hair with the color of brown, and she had large unsettling blue eyes.

"She'll need a comb." Seto teased. "She's got your hair." They both laughed.

Mokoba had come over to Seto and Jou, he only graced a half smile upon seeing Anzu. But a fuller smile appeared when he saw the little one.

"Holly will be living with us from now on." Jou smiled, and Seto had returned to the phone call. Nodding towards his brother.

"And, what about Anzu?" Mokoka crossed his arms.

"She's going to America, and doesn't have means to care for a baby as a single parent." Jou slightly shrugged his shoulders. "While we wait for the lawyer, I'll go fix some us all some tea."

"Can I hold her?" Mokoba smiled, Jou nodded his head, and handed him the baby.

"Mind her head." Anzu rolled her eyes. She was wondering if leaving a baby in the care of three men was a good thing after all. She was going to miss Holly, but she knew in heart that this was for the better.

* * *

Yuugi and Samantha arrived at the Game Shop where the top level used to be his home. Taking a deep breath Yuugi dug the key out of his pocket. "Makes me wish I had left on better terms." 

"You left on the best of terms you felt you could." Samantha urged him through the door. They locked it behind them.

The Game Shop itself was closed, there was no sign it was even Christmas. They could see a light on up stairs. He held her hand, led her through the shop, and up the stairs. Grandpa was sitting in a rocking facing the TV. He was unaware that two occupants had entered the unit.

Yuugi took the approach of saying nothing, and together him and Samantha sat on the sofa. It took Sugoroku a few moments before he realized the shifting of sofa material wasn't on the TV. He looked over, a mix of emotions flood his face.

"Merry Christmas Grandpa." Yuugi smiled. Sugoroku took in the view of Yuugi; he was no longer lanky in appearance. A decent weight for his height, he'd filled out with muscles. His skin was lightly tanned, and his face held a somewhat cheerful expression. "This is Samatha."

Samantha held the same cheerful expression as she waved to Sugoroku. Sugoroku's eyes shifted from Yuugi to Samantha. She was leather clad, just like his own grandchild. Noticeable differences were the lack of collar, belts, and the halter-top that barely contained her chest. She was about his height, with hair and eyes that looked like fire itself. The length of the hair itself was extraordinary, and it was in a braid. "Hello Mr. Sugoroku. Merry Christmas." She spoke in English, the only language she knew.

Sugoroku smiled, and understand her as he spoke English. He was just at fluent at Yuugi. "Hello Samantha. Merry Christmas." He returned it in English. Then shifted to Yuugi. "I didn't expect company."

Yuugi got up about the same time Sugoroku did, and they were quickly wrapped in a hug. "I'm sorry grandpa at how I left in such a hurry. I'm also sorry but I'll only be around till January 10th. We are staying for Seto and Jou's wedding."

"You're a young man, and did what you had to do. I know you made the right decision by your appearance." They broke apart and Sugoroku smiled. "And, I'll except the apology as long as you promise to write when you go back to America."

"I'll make sure he does." Samantha smiled. She was pleased they were speaking in English.

The rest of Christmas day was filled with laughter amongst the three.


	8. Yuugi's Appartment

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes. The third year is going to be fewer chapters than the second year. I expect probably 2 or 3 chapters. Don't cross your fingers though, because the more I think into it the longer this story gets. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I had fun with this chapter. Just as much fun as I've had with the rest of this Fic! Back from vacation, now I'll have to deal with work. Sorry this is just one of those inbetween chapters. I couldn't place it with the wedding because trust me it needs its own chapter.))_

* * *

Yuugi with a bag slung over his shoulder, had his hand on the handle of the hotel room, his eyes fixed on Samantha's. "I've got a couple steps I've got to retrace before I go back to America."

Samantha stood up from her seat at the dinning room table. "I can go with you if you like." She remembered when they first came to Japan how sick it had made him, and now he was willing to stand on his own. She smiled more inwardly than out.

"It is a private walk..." Yuugi smiled. No one knew about his and Yami's little apartment. His mind tugged thoughtfully into the bag on his bag. He had a picture from America he wanted to put on the wall. He hoped when Yami came back he'd have pictures to add as well. "To a private place."

Samantha nodded. "I think I myself will go out to one of the bars." She chuckled. "Maybe I'll bring someone nice home." She paused. "Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll speak American."

Yuugi smiled. He was pleased that Samantha had gotten over her shyness of being in another country. "Alright then. I will return tomorrow morning. Call if you need anything."

Samantha nodded, and in seconds Yuugi was out the door. The moment he exited the entrance of the suite the desk clerk called Kaiba. "Yes, Sir. Just left the building."

* * *

Seto had, had Yuugi followed ever since he had arrived back in Japan. He still wondered what Yuugi had done with himself before he left for America, and what could have set the ball in motion to his depression before he left. Thus by following him hoped to get a few shreds of light towards unraveling the mystery. Also it helped knowing where Yuugi was going so that he could keep his friends away form being in the same area. It was a very strenuous job, but then again being a CEO and planning a wedding was strenuous as well so he could deal with the stress. Thankfully, and unthankfully thus far aside from tournaments and the suite Yuugi had gone to a near by coffee shop, and to visit his grandpa.

Yuugi didn't know how long it had taken him as he entered the door to his and Yami's favorite coffee shop. New and old faces greeted him. The older ones already had the coffee waiting for him by the time he made it to the counter. He smiled, and placed the money on the counter; he was a larger tipper. He then exited the shop leaving a few heartbreaks behind as the older ones told the newer ones he was off limits; that his heart belong to another spiky haired male.

It was by this time that Seto had caught up with him. This time he was following him, himself because he was proving to go somewhere new. He didn't want this messed up, it could be important. Once he saw Yuugi go into the ally way, he exited his limo and shut off his cell phone. He told the driver to call Jou and tell him not to worry he was with Yuugi.

* * *

Yuugi was unaware that he was being followed. When he reached the set of apartments he paused momentarily to have a good look around. He had missed this place, probably more so than all the other places that meant something to him and Yami. He threw the empty coffee cup into the garbage can near the office, which at 9 pm it should be. He checked the tenant roster, and then went to what he consider home.

Seto paused at the office only long enough to take in the name, and memorize it. Then his eyes followed the path of Yuugi's, and which door he went to. He was going to give Yuugi enough time to settle before he went and knocked. If Yuugi had the suite why did he need to rent an apartment?

Yuugi flipped on the light, went into the kitchen, and sat his bag down. Yuugi jumped startled as someone knocked on the door. He tried to ignore it, but it persisted. Who the hell? Maybe it is an old neighbor that saw me return. No the roster showed new tenants around me.

Yuugi flipped on the porch light, no use standing in the dark. Opening the door, he was rather surprised to see Seto. "Seto." He murmured. He opened the door further, and Seto stepped in. Once in Yuugi closed the door and locked it. Turned off the porch light. . "But how?"

"I followed you." Seto took in the furnished apartment. It looked that it had been occupied previous to his return. It was clean, with furniture. Walls covered with pictures. This was just the living room that he could take in from the hall. "How long have you had this place?" His voice was rather shocked, but casual at try.

Yuugi sighed, rather angry that his and Yami's secret wasn't as secret anymore. "A year before we left for Egypt. It isn't rented it is deeded. No one in the complex besides her and us know though. Since I've been in America the land lady has been kind enough to keep it clean for me." He walked into the kitchen. "You better not go and tell anyone else." He hissed.

Seto followed Yuugi into the kitchen. He was noticing the quick change in mood. "Secrets safe with me." He watched him unpack the bag: a couple sandwiches, a can of pop, and a picture. Boy he traveled light. However, there was no change of clothes. "Staying overnight?" Trying to make small talk.

Yuugi put the sandwiches and pop in the fridge. "I had planned on it." He turned to face Seto, brushing a bang from his eyes he sighed. "I'm sorry for my temper." He didn't want to do a 180 on his improvement since he had left and come back. "Thank you by the way for the way you arranged the tournament."

Seto gave him a curious expression. No way he could know unless told. Yuugi smiled leaning on the counter. He figured he would put Seto at ease. "I figured it out on my own."

Seto nodded. "Good I'd hate to have to sue someone. I already threatened Jou if he had followed me when I had delivered the invitation." He gave a light laugh.

"I'll be at your wedding." Yuugi took the picture, and then reached in a near by drawer for a hammer and nail. "You can follow me if you like. No use hollering across the small apartment." He laughed, and headed for the bedroom.

"That will please Jou." Seto smiled, and followed Yuugi. He quickly understood why Yuugi had said small. "I think you could whisper and hear into the next room."

Yuugi began to hand the picture. "Actually we tested that theory. The walls and doors are thicker than they look." Yuugi blushed. "It took Yami with full vocals for me to hear him while I was in the kitchen. That and the neighbors never complain." He paused, even redder. "We never herd them either. Maybe they just never did anything. Not that we intently hoped for action. It just seems strange never to hear anything." Picture hung he stood back to make sure it was straight.

"I won't ask what Yami was doing while you were in the kitchen." Seto paused, and gave a nervous laugh just about the same color as Yuugi. "Not that I cannot guess." He cleared at his throat. It was time for a change of topic before they hit on the topic of him and Jou. "What is with all the pictures?" He was starting to take in each individual picture, realizing how many there was.

Yuugi laughed. "They are of all the things we've done since we've been together." He sighed as he stopped laughing. "With us being apart there won't be many pictures to add. Life is so empty without the other."

Seto looked at the latest picture added. It was a picture of Yuugi in America with Samantha and someone he guessed was from the university. "Who's this?" He pointed to the boy.

"That is James." Yuugi smiled. "The first person I dueled in America. He is also one of the top 10 at the Texas Academy."

Seto returned to the topic of souls. "Two halves of one soul forced into being separated." He paused. "I can understand what you mean about being empty without the other."

Yuugi frowned, hoping Seto wasn't going into that comfort mode. "How could you understand?"

Seto indulged Yuugi about the whole Jou and Anzu too do, and the daughter that was now in the picture. He felt comfortable enough to share with Yuugi, since Yuugi was also sharing secrets.

"I cannot believe Anzu did that." Yuugi sighed, and sat on the bed. "I thought better of her, especially after all those speeches." He rolled his eyes laying back. "Then again I guess since she couldn't have me or Yami she had to try and have somebody by any means necessary."

Seto sat on the bed next to Yuugi. "Funny, I said those words to her." He paused. "That I expected better of her." They both laughed. "Not only will it please Jou that you will show up for the wedding, but it will please Honda, and Mokoba as well. You are well missed."

Yuugi nodded his head. "I'm only staying for the wedding."

"I know." Seto smiled. "You will keep in touch this time I hope."

Yuugi again nodded his head. "I promised my grandpa I would keep in contact." He smiled. "He's one step ahead of you." They both laughed.

The two continued to chat till about midnight. Yuugi handed Seto some blankets and a pillow, and he slept on the sofa. Yuugi slept in his and Yami's bed. The next morning Yuugi talked with the landlady, another set of cash was exchanged to look over the place for another year. At the coffee shop the two parted ways.


	9. Golden Eyes

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I had fun with this chapter. Just as much fun as I've had with the rest of this Fic! Back from vacation, now I'll have to deal with work._

_Next Chapter will finish up the third year, and should prove more than interesting. I didn't give you Isis' view on things because you'll get that in the next chapter when Yuugi and Samantha go to Egypt for the Internationals. I really hated to put Yami in the situation I put him in considering that was what he did with himself in the last phone conversation. But I couldn't think of any other way better to get him angry, and the fact that it still makes me laugh. ' If you have ideas present them to me pretty please._

* * *

The wedding included a priest, and a lawyer. The two grooms were already facing each other when Mokoba, Holly, Yuugi, Samantha, Honda, and Sugorokou took their seats. It was a private affair, and everything was in progress by the time they were settled. 

Seto took Jou's hand, looking into his eyes, and smiled. "I Seto, take you Jou to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He then slipped a white gold ring with a Saphire and Ruby stone set in the middle. Inscribed on the underside was Forever Loving You, Blue Eyes.

Jou took Seto's hand, looking into eyes, and smiled. "I Jou, take you Seto to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He then slipped a white gold ring with a Saphire and Ruby stone set in the middle. Inscribed on the underside was Forever Loving You, Red Eyes.

Seto and Jou's hands returned their sides. The priest stepped forward, and placed a hand on Seto's back, and then on Jou's back. "I give you my blessing. May your vows never be forgotten or broken." He closed the space between the two, and then stepped back. Seto took Jou's hand twinning their fingers together, and their lips met quickly. They then broke apart and faced the guests. "I now pronounce to you Mr. Seto and Jou Kaiba."

* * *

They were lead into the dinning room; the table had been pushed against the wall. Jou leaned on Seto's shoulder, and smiled. Seto ran his fingers through Jou's hair. "Jou I know your itching to go tackle Yuugi, just don't over do it. While your catching up I want a word with Samantha." 

Jou looked into Seto's eyes. "Is this about what we discussed before you dropped off the invitation?" Seto nodded. "Alright then don't go doing anything yah shouldn't." Jou faced Seto. "Save that for me." Jou leaned up and kissed Seto.

Seto returned the kissed, and then kissed his way to Jou's ear, and nipped at it. "Just be sure that you're ready to handle me when I come back." He then walked off leading the way.

Jou shivered slightly, and followed after Seto. After Seto escorted Samantha away Jou approached Yuugi.

* * *

Once she was in the office, Seto closed the door. Then lead her to the desk; he pulled the chair for her. Then went around the other side, and sat himself down. He spoke in English. "Why don't we cut the crap Samantha?" He paused. "You aren't what you play to be around Yuugi are you." 

Samantha blinked a few times, and put on a fake pout. She crossed her arms at the chest. "Just exactly what do you mean by that?"

Seto pulled out some papers from his desk. "You say you've been at the Texas Academy the past 5 years. Been number 2 at that." His glare went icey. "However, no one knows of your existence prior to Yuugi."

Samantha returned the glare hers just as icy. "You don't play fool do you?" She stood up, and slid between Seto and desk.

"No I don't. But you are the one who gave it away with such a confident performance at Internationals, especially for someone who according to your card has never placed past Regional Tournaments in America." He watched her as she slid her self onto his desk, and spread her legs just enough to look seductive. "Watch yourself Samantha." He hissed. "Or I'll reveal the fake you are."

Samantha's icy look shattered as her eyes began to glow gold. She lifted her right foot and placed it in the chair just inches from his treasures. Seto tried to move, but invisible bonds held him in place. She sat up, arched her back. Her chest almost completely exposed, her head rolled back. Seto bit his lip swallowing his moan; although, his body was quickly betraying him. She then rolled her head forward, and looked him directly in the eye. "That is where you're wrong Seto. I'm very much not a fake, and you won't be able to reveal me." She then ran her boot over what she knew would be an erection by her show.

Seto glared at her, and hissed. "Bitch." He took a deep breath as she pressed her boot into his erection. "Whore." She pressed harder, and he bit his lip again swallowing a moan.

Samantha slid her boot off his erection very slowly, causing him to bite harder into his lip. "You go ahead and share this little chat with anyone you like. But remember this. The game is already in motion for the King and his Prince. No one likes a cheater, if so much of a whisper reaches them I'll make sure that your happily ever after shatters in pieces."

Samantha then slid off the desk; she leaned into Seto her chest pressed firmly against his, her lips inches from his ear. "You know you like to be dominated." She whispered as Seto growled, and tried to fight the restraints. "Do I make myself clear?"

Seto hissed. "Yes." What else was there he could he say in this position.

Samantha ran a hand down his chest, and then over his erection. "This conversation is over." She removed herself from Seto, and stood up straight. Seto watched Samantha's eyes return to red, and then he could feel the restraints being removed. "I wouldn't advise moving till I am out of the room."

Seto stood up at full height. Samantha glared at him, and he didn't move just returned the glare. She walked across the room, and exited. Seto took an extremely deep breath. He then sat back down, and picked up the phone. When his secretary picked up, he snapped. "Egypt, Isis, Now!"

* * *

When Jou saw Samantha return down stairs without Seto, he excused himself from Yuugi. He slipped into Seto's office, just as he was being connected with Isis. Seto's expression was a mixture of anger and uneasiness. Jou can him a confused look, but was sure the conversation would enlighten him so he remained when Seto didn't tell him to go. Seto put the conversation on speakerphone; he after all didn't have anything to hide from Jou. 

"Isis." Seto spoke in Japanese, since he didn't know Arabic.

"Seto, such a surprise." Isis used her best Japanese; it wasn't a strong point of hers.

"Tell Marik to take Yami for a nice long walk. This conversation could take a while."

Confusion filled Isis' voice. "Alright then. Hold on."

Seto could hear Isis and Marik talking, unfortuallty they couldn't understand them because they were speaking in Arabic.

"Isis do you know what Yami is doing at the moment?" There was a pause. "I am not about to go and fetch Yami to take him for a walk while he strokes himself."

Isis hissed. "I'll give you permission to perform your full duties as his servant if it will get him out of this house." Another pause. "Seto sounds angry, and that the mater is of importance."

Marik hissed back. "You know I cannot do that." Isis gave a pleased look that Marik didn't expect the offer. Another pause. "What ever Isis, but you are plastering the wall."

Seto and Jou could hear footsteps, and then a very plan FUCK from Yami's mouth, and something hitting the wall. More footsteps heavier this time, a very plan FUCK from Yami's mouth again, and something else making contact with the wall. Finally two pairs of footsteps could be heard followed by the door opening and closing. Seto and Jou exchanged looks cringing.

Isis gave a heavy sigh, and returned to speaking Japanese. "Very sorry about that. He's out of the house at least."

"What is Yami's problem?" Seto was almost scared to ask.

"According to Marik he was getting himself off." Isis put it bluntly. "In the process of Marik fetching him he had a book thrown at him, and." Isis paused and sighed. "His fist met the wall, something that happens often around here."

"He needs therapy." Jou said it low, but Isis could hear him.

"Marik gave him therapy." Isis growled. "And when Marik put an end to it Yami became twice as bad. Yuugi knows about the little infidelity issue between Marik and Yami."

"We didn't know about it." Seto's voice was low.

"Better I spared you the details." Isis paused. "Now what did you call about?"

"I'm going to give you the run down, and then you can ask me questions and share your views."

"Alright then." Isis replied.

Seto gave a detailed telling of the events that had just happened in her office. Afterwards the three mused over the ordeal. Seto was thankful that Jou didn't go ape over what Samantha had done. They had also agreed that Isis would carefully share it with Marik. The four of them would keep it to themselves. Isis and Marik would keep an eye on Yuugi and Samantha while he was in Egypt.


	10. We Meet Again

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I had fun with this chapter. Just as much fun as I've had with the rest of this Fic! Back from vacation, now I'll have to deal with work._

_I told you Samantha wasn't heartless. She actually proved to be less demonic this time, and more understanding. Sure hope we tied up loose ends wihtout creating two many new ones. LOL Next Chapter will be the start of Year four, and Yuugi putting a few things together. Not to mention his trip to Japan. ))_

* * *

It was the last Duel of Internationals in Egypt. Yami had been permitted to view this Duel. It was once again Yuugi against Seto. Isis had been with Seto throughout the entire process, together they were studying Samantha. 

Yuugi was shuffling her deck, and Samantha was shuffling his deck. "If you win I'll give you something special." She smiled.

"What do you want if you win?" Yuugi questioned.

Samantha smirked, and they exchanged decks. "I won't win, so there isn't a need for me to answer that."

Yuugi smirked. "Alright then. But if you do manage a win, then I'll at least owe you something."

Seto and Isis had herd the brief converstation. Neither thought it could be good. Now Yuugi and Samantha were taking to the platform. The information was already programmed into the Duel Disks. Yuugi's eyes became slits, like a cat ready to pounce; he slammed his deck into the Duel Disk. He could feel Yami was near, and he gave a come get you some shit eating grin. It was more for him, than her or the crud. He hadn't sported such a grin a very long time. "Let's Duel."

Samantha swiveled a hip a grin gracing her face, and then slammed her deck into place. "Your on!"

Yami was intently watching Yuugi. He grabbed Marik, who had been given baby-sitting duty to keep Yami in line while he sat in the stands. "Look at him. He's sexy!"

"Pharaoh please control your self." Marik rubbed his temple. "You're how old?"

Yami pouted. "Who shoved a stick up your ass? Your just jealous that I have a sexy someone."

"Pharaoh the last stick up my ass was yours. And, I'm not jealous. My hands are full enough keeping up with you." Marik sighed. It was going to be a very long day.

Yami shot Marik a look before returned his full attention to Yuugi.

* * *

Yuugi was fresh from a shower he had pulled another victory. He was out on the balcony, clad in a bathrobe, staring out onto the hot sands. Samantha was positioned behind him. She became still and motionless. "As promised." She whispered more to herself than to him. 

When Yuugi opened his eyes he was standing in a hall with two doors. The door behind him he recognized him as his own. The door in front of him he could have sworn was Yami's. He hadn't experienced this since they separated. More than anything he wanted to open the door. He hesitated for who knows how long.

Then the door infront of him opened. Yami muttered out loud. "This is unusual. Where did this option come from?" He wasn't paying attention as he spun around taking in the view. He bumped into Yuugi who also wasn't paying much attention to anything else other than taking in the view. "Yuugi?"

"Yami?" They stood facing each other, almost afraid to move. "This isn't against the rules is it?" Yuugi took a deep breath, and then stepped forward.

"If we are here, without knowing how, then I don't see how it can be breaking the rules." Yami smiled, and they embraced each other.

* * *

Seto and Isis entered Yuugi and Samantha's room. They knew that the extra key had been made. They took in the view of Yuugi on the balcony, and then Samantha who was motionless, not even breathing. "Take a seat at the dinning table. I'll attend to you shortly." Samantha whispered. "I cannot be distracted from my promise to Yuugi." 

Seto and Isis exchanged a look, but did as told.

* * *

"I've missed you Yami." Yuugi was just as tall now, slightly more built, but less tanned than Yami. He ran a hand through his hair. "You've really got to control yourself or Isis won't have a wall." He whispered, and giggled. "I pulled myself back together, so I know you can do the same." 

Yami looked into Yuugi's eyes. "I struggle without you. I fight my darkness. It was easier to control when I had my light with me."

"You know hot coco can get you to calm down even in the stickiest of spots." Yuugi smirked.

"Hot Coco in 100 plus degree weather?" Yami laughed.

Yuugi put his lips next to Yami's ear. "Do it for me love. Be strong for me love." He breathed low into Yami's ear. "I know that with the thought of me you can accomplish anything. I know this because it is you who secretly got me through the worst. It was you who saved me doing unspeakable things to myself."

Yami shivered. "How could I do such things if I wasn't there for you." He pulled Yuugi closer, not allowing an inch between them.

"You are in my heart love. I also carry a picture of you in my wallet, when things get nasty I look at that picture and then I know everything will be alright."

"Sounds like I'm a credit card." He laughed. "You are in my heart love, but I still struggle." He positioned them so they were resting their foreheads on one another, eye to eye. "I'll try harder."

"Seto found out about our apartment. He followed me last year while I was in Japan. He promised not to tell anyone." Yuugi sighed softly; he was so at ease. He wished this never had to end.

"Someone was bound to find out sometime. But, at least he'll keep our secret with him." Yami licked Yuugi's nose, he was content to remain like this forever.

"I have a feeling by doing this, this will be good by again." Yuugi whispered, and then their lips met for the first time in close to three years.

* * *

Samantha turned around; she knew that when Yuugi and Yami's lips parted that Yuugi would be back in reality. That did give her some time to face Isis and Seto since while they were there they didn't need to breath. She walked over to the dinning room table. "Are we going to play nice this time, or do I need to bind you again Seto." 

Seto hissed, and Isis shook her head. "Seto you just listen let me do the talking. We'll play nice." Isis said in a monotone voice. "What have you done to Yuugi? Does this have to do with what you said before you two dueled?"

"Yuugi is in no danger. And yes I am keeping my promise." Samantha's eyes were already gold, and an exhausted air was about her. "I'll allow you one question Isis. If it is worthy enough to have another after words I'll allow another." She paused. "When I saw we are through we are through understood." Isis nodded.

"What are you?" Isis put some life back into her voice.

Samantha changed her voice to the echo of the puzzle. "To form a body for your soul would you give up your final resting place, and the power of the item?" 2 minutes of silence. "Would you give up all contact with your lover for 10 years?" 2 minutes of silence. "Take heed time has magic of its own one could learn to hate the other. Is it worth the risk you take for the body you seek?"

Isis' eyes widened a bit. "But how can this be?"

"I am what is left of the puzzle. 3000 years worth of contained Shadow Magic that has guarded the Pharaoh's soul." Samantha paused. "Much like you are and Marik are the keepers of the tomb and of the Pharaoh who has flesh again."

Isis carefully weighed what was being said before picking another path of questions. "Are you planning on making them wait the full 10 years?"

"As I told Seto. The game is set for the King and his Prince."

Isis rubbed her temple. She knew she had to pick her questions carefully. "What game?"

"I knew the darkness was coming Isis. That is the only reason I allowed for Yuugi to solve the puzzle. Do you think that all the failures previous happened by chance?" She paused. "I myself was very surprised at the aurora Yuugi held, such innocence. I didn't foresee love." She again paused her breathing slowly returning. "I will not allow the King a weak willed Prince."

"So you are testing Yuugi, and in the process allowing Yami to be driven insane…" Isis paused and then finished the question with a statement. "Darkness needs light to have balance."

"I have put the Prince in some very questionable circumstances to make them hate the other." She paused. "Yet time and time again they have risen, and forgiven. They never hated."

"Then Yuugi has proven himself, why not end the game?" Isis sighed desperately hoping for a clue how to end this sooner than 10 years.

"Yuugi has to solve the puzzle on his own just as you've done. No one likes a cheater; so don't think of tipping him off. I myself today just gave him the largest clue he'll ever need." Samantha stood up. Isis opened her mouth, but before she could speak Samantha answered the next question for her. "You will soon know yourselves what I have done. Now this conversation is over. Yuugi will awaken soon, as I said I don't like cheaters. Please exit, and knock." She paused.

Isis nodded softly she knew better than struggle with any creature or person that contianed Shadow Magic. She took Seto's hand and did as instructed.

* * *

Yuugi's eyes opened soft tears spilling on his cheeks. Samantha rushed to his side, her eyes were red again, and breathing normally. Five minutes later Isis and Seto knocked on the door. 


	11. Hot Chocolate

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I had fun with this chapter. Just as much fun as I've had with the rest of this Fic! Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process.  
_

_This is a Yami only chapter. Yuugi's chapter is up next! Warnings: Language, Sexual Refrence))_

* * *

"It was nice of Seto to let Yuugi fly back with him to Japan before going to America." Marik smiled pouring himself some orange juice. "I wonder if Yuugi will be staying with his grandfather, or else where that month he's in Japan." 

"It doesn't mater because Seto assured us that he had accommodations." Isis was already at the table eating cereal. "Besides, Samantha will be back in America."

Marik sat down. "Did Yuugi ever say anything to you or Seto after she preformed her promise to him."

"Yuugi hasn't said a word to either of us." Isis sighed as she fished out of the rest of the flakes from the milk. "So we are still clueless about what her promise was."

Marik nodded his head, and then finished the last of the orange juice. "Since that day, something's been different about the Pharaoh."

Isis stood up, and collected her bowl and his glass putting them into the dishwasher. "I have noticed it to."

There conversation was put to a stop as Yami entered the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and then headed back into the hall way opening the door. Marik got up, and followed after him. "Pharaoh where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Yami kept on walking, chewing up the bite of apple. "To the store. Since Yuugi is back in Japan I am allowed to do that alone aren't I?"

Marik jogged to catch up to Yami so they were side by side. "You never minded my company before."

"You never been so intent on getting me talk before." Yami hissed. He had finished the apple and threw the core into the stores outside trashcan. He opened the door for himself.

Marik caught the door just as it was about to slap him in the face; it was if Yami let it go on purpose. "We are just worried about you. You haven't been the same since the day you watched Yuugi duel." He growled low in his throat. "Pharaoh." He hissed.

"Fuck Off." Yami hissed. Marik persisted after Yami. Both of them remained silenced as Yami proceeded down the isle that contained drink mixes. Yami stopped when he reached the selection of hot chocolate.

Yami was reminiscing over the first time he and Yuugi had discovered the enchantments of hot chocolate. It was a chilly winter evening, and they had a spat over the color of bedding the choices being crimson or amethyst. It was pointless really because Yuugi had insisted on amethyst because it matched his eyes, and Yami had insisted on crimson because it matched his. In the end they decided it best to go with a creamy sandy brown. His mind drifted back over the thought of hot chocolate and how Yuugi had insisted he drink a cup because Yami in the heat of the spat had stormed out in the snow and come back chilled to the bone. The moment the dark chocolate had met his lips he felt warm and calm enough to melt onto the sofa. It took Yuugi's hands running through his hair to bring him back into reality. The second cup included marshmallows, which acted like an aphrodisiac on him. Within moments of the chocolate white puff melting in his mouth he was on top of Yuugi, and soon caring him to their new sheets. And, oh how those silky sheets slid around their naked bodies when they did make up.

Marik watched Yami study the boxes. He watched carefully as Yami scanned the boxes. It was as if Yami knew what he was looking for, but couldn't find it. Then he saw a smirk cross Yami's lips, and a spark in his eye. Yami picked up his favorite brand, and flavor: dark chocolate. "Yami, your acting as if you about to get intimate with the hot chocolate." Marik's concerned voice was barely above a whisper. He tapped Yami's shoulder. The last thing he needed was an on looker.

Yami blinked a couple times as he held the box. Despite the small stream of tears, flushed cheeks, he was somewhat relaxed as he looked over at Marik. "The day we dueled I saw him Marik."

"I know you saw him." Marik rolled his eyes because that didn't take an Instine to figure out. "Remember I was there." Yami shook his head, and hugged the box of hot chocolate. Marik had a look of curiosity. "If you start making out with that box I'm going to denounce you as my Pharaoh and you will be one servant short."

Yami sighed, and then looked from the box to Marik. "I kissed him."

"You were never around Yuugi. And, there is no way he could get into our apartment without Isis or myself knowing. Besides such contact would null your contract." Marik sighed at the delusional form of Yami. "Let's just pay for it and get out of here before someone things we are a couple of nuts." Marik tugged at Yami's shirtsleeve.

Yami took a couple steps forward, but persisted the topic. "Our minds connected Marik." Yami sighed. "You wanted me to talk, and now that I am you think I'm a loon."

Marik stopped mid isle as it dawned on him. This must have been the gift Samantha was referencing to. The puzzle had allowed Yami and Yuugi a moment. Not a moment that people could see, but one they could. It was a private moment just between them. It was Yuugi's greatest clue, but would he be able to put the puzzle together. Their minds were after all their original connection point of the puzzle. "Pharaoh you are far from a loon." Marik smiled. "Want to tell me anything else about this little mind connection you two shared."

Yami shook his head. "I've shared enough of it for you to know what changed me. It was our moment, and I want to keep it that way." They had finally made it to the register to pay for the box of hot chocolate.

"Didn't you forget the marshmallows?" Marik smiled.

"I only eat marshmallows around Yuugi because for me they are an aphrodisiac." Yami grinned mischievously.

The lady at the register ignored the two's conversation. She told them their total, and Yami handed her exact change. It was a slower pace back to the house. Yami had gone to his room with his box of hot chocolate. He'd have a cup later, but for now he wanted a nap. Marik went to Isis to discuss his discovery.


	12. I've Put It Together

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I had fun with this chapter. Just as much fun as I've had with the rest of this Fic! Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process.  
_

_This is a Yuugi only chapter. Next chapter is everyone! Warnings: I don't think this chapter needs any. o.O Stange. And now you can understand why I picked the title for this story.))_

----

Yuugi had spent the past two weeks visiting with his grandfather, Jou and Seto. He was lying in the room of the apartment, which still only the three of them knew of. Seto and requested that Jou not get a wild hair and follow Yuugi. Jou was reassured that Yuugi was safe, and that he wished to keep his sleeping quarters private. Jou respected those wishes.

Yuugi's was lying on the bed, middle of the afternoon, window slightly cracked. He'd come to like the winter months, and the cool air it offered. He closed his eyes; his mind was littered with as many doors as Yami's. "There has got to be something, a clue, a hint, or anything. Samantha had said that she had kept her promise, and had given me something for winning." He mused.

Yuugi had come to rest his hand on the handle that contained some memories of the first year he and Yami had been apart. These were memories he came back to least; this was the one time in his life he was depressed. This depressed version of Yuugi wasn't a pleasant one in fact he was down right nasty. He was remembering the dreams, and the voice that had told him he wasn't good enough. That voice, he mused. He shook his head. "It couldn't be Samantha's could it? How could it? I've just recently met her." He closed the door quickly as it was bringing back a bad time in mind.

Yuugi stood in the middle of the maze of doors. "Why have things become so complicated? Samantha…" His mind wondered over the woman since he had opened that door. "What is it about you? You are so very much like us, except the hair and eyes." He paused, and thought hard. "Samantha you were there for me, almost to soon when I opened my eyes after seeing Yami. Why? How? And then Seto and Isis knocked shortly there after."

Yuugi's eyes shot wide open. He quickly organized the apartment, he wouldn't be returning. He had to go to America. He ran to the coffee shop, and they let him use the phone. "Seto." His voice was frantic. "Meet me at the airport now." He hung up the phone before Seto could say anything.

----

Seto was there when Yuugi arrived. Yuugi was out of breath. "America. Samantha. I've got to go." He put his hands on his knees. "She's what is holding me and Yami apart." He breathed heavily. "I don't know how. I just know." He was streaming thoughts together a mile a minute. "She has been there since the beginning. Always, even when I couldn't recognize her. Her voice. She always told me I wasn't good enough." He stood up. "She's testing me."

Seto smiled softly; however, he couldn't let on that he already knew this. "Come on, let's get you on that plane." Yuugi nodded. As they walked down the isle toward the terminal Seto was phoning Jou. "Me and Yuugi are leaving for America. Take my other jet, and go to Egypt. I have a feeling we'll arrive there within a couple days." Seto paused muttering. "Yes, bring Holly. Did you expect her to stay at home alone?" He closed the phone.

----

14 hours later Yuugi was at the Texas Academy. Yuugi had plenty of time to form a plan of action. He wouldn't inform Seto because he didn't want hime trying to convince him into doing other wise. Seto while waiting at the local park was taking care of business maters via the cell phone.

Yuugi opened the door; he had an air of confidence about him. Samantha was sitting on the sofa, holding open a magazine. She wasn't reading it was merely for show. "You are home early."

"I discovered something." Yuugi's voice was monotone, and he slipped into her lap. His eyes focused onto hers. Samantha blinked a couple times. "I don't know who you are. But, I know your game."

"I don't know what you're talking about Yuugi." Samantha played dumb, and went to push him off but Yuugi wouldn't allow it, hence why he had slid into her lap to begin with.

"I love Yami just as much as I love games." Yuugi's voice was steady and haunting. "I've played many games with Yami. Put my life on the line several times." Samantha opened her mouth to speak, but Yuugi pressed a finger to her lips and hushed her. "I'm ready to play one more. You game?"

Samantha smiled once he with drew her finger. She knew Yuugi wasn't going to give in to her playing dumb. She closed her eyes, and when they reopened golden tones replaced red. She changed her voice to the one of the puzzle. "I'm ready to play my prince."

Yuugi smiled; even though he hadn't caught on she was the last of the puzzle. "You keep us waiting because you want me to prove that I am good enough for Yami. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of proving my worth to you while you put me in situation after situation." He paused. "Yes, I know you use to haunt my dreams. Yes, I know you set me up with James that night, and that I never slept with him. You want us to get angry at each other." He hissed. "It won't happen." He took a heavy breath. . "I've got a way to prove to you ourselves to you."

"Go on." Samantha smiled sweetly.

"For allowing Yami and me to have contact you erase every memory I have of Yami. Save for his name." Her eyes became slits she didn't see the point. That would after all end his torment, even if it did gain more for Yami. "I'll bet my soul that Yami can help me recover every last memory despite your magic." He paused long enough for her to comment.

"You are sure of yourself. But how?" Samantha pursed her lips.

"Because we recovered his lost memories, may have taken us three years, but we did it." Yuugi smiled mischievously. Yes three years was much better than six. He told himself.

"If he can recover your memories then the game is over, and you will have one another." Samantha paused. "But, if he fails to do so within the time limit. I believe you have six years left. Then your soul is mine. He is of course free to remain on earth. I only need one soul to protect in order to continue to exist." She smirked.

Samantha slipped a hand around Yuugi's head, and pulled his face close to hers. Within seconds she kissed him passionately, his lips gave into hers, and his eyes closed. Slowly she erased every memory of Yami from his mind, she saved his name. For every memory lost a tear slipped down his cheek. When he remembered nothing, she pulled her lips away. She then undid his collar. "My prince, no one claims you..." She smirked, and placed her hands around his neck. Slowly his neck became one color, as if he had never worn a collar.

Samantha's eyes had returned to red by the time Yuugi slowly opened his eyes. Yuugi blinked several times. "Sorry Samantha." He grinned sheepishly. "Don't know what came over me to put myself in your lap."

Samantha's smiled. "No problem. I believe Seto is waiting for you in the park, and we have a plane to catch."

Yuugi nodded and gave a look of curiosity. "I know he is in the park waiting on us, but I don't remember us flying out. What about the academy."

"Remember, we aren't participating this year." Samantha smiled. "I've already packed our things. Remember you wanted to visit Egypt before returning to Japan. Seto arranged it for us to go together."

"Right then." Yuugi ran a hand through his hair, and smiled. "What ever. Shall we go then?"

Samantha took Yuugi's hand in a friendly manor, and grabbed their sacks. When she closed the door behind them the room became bare as if they had never been there. James met them on the way out and wished them farewell, and told Yuugi to write.

----

Seto quickly noticed that Yugi was timid around Seto, and that his air of confidence and pride seemed to have vanished. About to open his mouth he saw Samantha shake her head, and he stopped. "We'll be late arriving in Egypt if we don't get a move on it." She smiled. Seto nodded. Yuugi just went along with the crowd.

When Yuugi went to the bathroom, Seto made his way over to Samantha. "What have you done to him?"

"So you don't know what he asked of me?" Samantha had a mischievous smile.

Seto growled low in his throat, but when her eyes glinted gold he stopped. "He didn't tell me anything. He didn't want me to change his mind."

Samantha nodded. "Save me from saying it twice. When we are in Egypt, and with Isis I'll explain."

Yuugi was entering the room again, and Seto moved away from Samantha.


	13. Dueling, Sand, and Pyramids

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I had fun with this chapter. Just as much fun as I've had with the rest of this Fic! Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process.  
_

_Warnings: Maybe an occassion swear word.))_

----

Yuugi stretched as they exited the plane. He'd been here for Internationals twice before, but it was still considered new turf since Internationals only last three months. Seto watched Yuugi. He shook his head, for someone who had spent the better part of a year, plus two times coming here to Internationals, he had a lot of curiosity for the place. Samantha slid her hand into Yuugi's, and squeezed it. Seto stepped forward, about to jerk the two apart, when he saw her eyes glint gold. He growled.

Isis had he car pulled up, and awaiting for them. Samantha and Yuugi sat in the back, and Seto took the passenger seat. "Jou and Holly are at the house with Yami and Marik." She smiled. "Have a good flight?"

"Delightful." Sarcasm dripped from Seto's voice.

Yuugi had met Isis and Marik briefly from Internationals. He vaguely remembered Yami, which was his rival, the only person to match his skill aside from Samantha. He fidgeted with his hands. The timid side of Yuugi had returned.

Isis took Seto's voice as a hint, and didn't say anything further.

----

"Yuugi why don't you go for a walk." Samantha smiled. "Ease your nerves before you come inside and unpack."

Yuugi nodded. "Alright then!" Yuugi turned, with a smile and head off down the street.

Isis showed Seto and Samantha inside. "Shall I send Yami on a walk?" She wasn't thinking of the fact that Yami and Yuugi couldn't accidentally cross paths.

Samantha had already changed her tone of voice, and her eyes were golden. "It won't be necessary. The game has changed." Isis and Seto had a chill sent down them. "Mater of fact, Yami needs to be sitting down with us."

Once they were in the dinning room, Isis told Marik to fetch Yami and tell Jou to take Holly for a walk. Seto told Jou that he'd catch him up later. Jou had no complaints after all he knew this wasn't maters for a child to here accident or otherwise.

Marik upon Samanth's instructions had caught Yami up before bringing him into the dinning room. When Yami entered the dinning room he was disgruntled. Before Yami could sit down, Samantha was standing face to face with him. She held up Yuugi's collar. Yami took a couple steps back, and then hissed. Samantha smirked. "Now you understand the seriousness my King I trust your tongue will not interfere till we are through discussing the terms of the game." Isis, Marik, and Seto watched the interaction. Heavy sighs, for it seemed they had all become pawns. Yami sat down.

Samantha remained standing as she went into detail what happened between her and Yuugi.

Yami felt sick to his stomach, he was breathing heavily. Sure it great that his lover had put this much trust in him. In other ways it was scary with all the reasonability that now weighed on his shoulders. "He only remembers my name." Samantha nodded.

"That explains Yuugi's sudden loss of confidence, and the lack of knowing us." Isis rubbed her temple. "Are we all allowed to help Yami?"

"Yuugi had help to recover Yami's. I have no quarrel in allowing Yami to have help." Samantha paused. "I have reopened the mind link."

Yami nodded.

----

It was after supper, Yuugi sat on the guest bed. Samantha had chosen to go out for the evening so he decided to keep to himself. He felt uneasy even if Jou and Seto were around.

Yami knocked on the door. It took every bit of control not to fling the door open and tackle his lover. "Yuugi." He kept his voice even. "Can I come in?"

"I suppose." Yuugi paused. "Doors open."

Yami opened the door, and saw Yuugi sitting on the bed. He left the door open and sat next to him. He glanced briefly at Yuugi's neck, and held back tears. "Our home is your home. Why don't you come out to the living room?" Yami took a deep breath. It hurt to see Yuugi's eyes, empty. They lacked their innocence, their confidence, and for what. Memories he couldn't remember.

Yuugi smiled softly, and brushed a bang out of his face. "Decks to be built." He whispered, and pulled the box out of the bag. "Have to be ready when we go back to Japan." He sighed. "I'm ready to return to the Japanese circuit after being in the American one for the past few years. Just wanted to visit Egypt before going back." He shrugged. "Don't know why though." He giggled. "Just like the sand and pyramids, I guess."

Dueling, Sand and Pyramids. Rah, what has that bitch done to him? He forced himself to smile. "Did you like the American circuit?" Yuugi nodded as he looked through his cards. "Want some help?" Yami slid behind Yuugi, and pulled the boy into his lap. He didn't care how bold this move was.

Yuugi froze as he was slid into Yami's lap. What is this feeling? He gulped feeling tension and ease running through him. Think of the cards. He took a deep breath. "This is certainly the most friendly way I've put a deck together." He paused. "But why is my rival helping me?"

"You'd do the same for me wouldn't you?" Yami smiled happy that Yuugi didn't run away, and laughed inwardly at his comment. Friendly way to put a deck together; now that is rich. I'll show you friendly. Eventually. "Besides we aren't competing against each other. I've retired from the circuit until further choice."

"Maybe we'll have the luck of playing against each other when you return." Yuugi smiled, and turned the cards face up so Yami could see them.

Yami scanned the cards acting interested. He saw only a few new cards, but played it off as if they were all new to him. An hour later, with only talk of cards they had finished revising Yuugi's deck. Yuugi leaned forward to put the cards in the box, and back in his bag.

Yami stretched. "Tomorrow come by my room, and I'll show you my cards." He paused. "I've got a few that will prove of interest you. However, they aren't ones I can use on the circuit."

"Alright then." Yuugi smiled slid off of Yami's lap, and stretched. He covered his mouth as he yawned. "It's getting late, you'd better go."

Yami nodded. "Alright then. I'm down the hall if you need anything."

Yuugi nodded. After Yami closed the door Yuugi stripped and slipped under the sheets.

----

Yami yawned as he entered his own room. Coming out of the yawn he saw Marik sitting on the bed. Yami sat down next to him. "My Pharaoh you two looked cozy."

Yami shot him a look. "If discussing Duel Monsters counts as cozy stick me in an apron and call me Mrs. Homemaker." He rubbed his temple. "Piece of work. Thinks he's in Egypt to see sand and Pyramids."

Marik laughed. "We've got plenty of sand."

Yami growled. "Oh, he remembers me." Marik raised a brow; about to say something Yami shook his head. "He remembers me as his rival." Yami rubbed his temple.

"At least he feels comfortable around you." Marik gave a half smile. "He's timid around Seto, Isis, and myself. Just fine around Jou."

Yami sighed and laid back. "This is some mess. I don't know what was worse not seeing him with memory intact and waiting 10 years, or seeing him with no memory and having 6 years to figure it out."

"You are able to be with him. Even if he cannot remember you, the time you share together is still equally important." Marik smiled.

Yami nodded, and smiled. "Thank You Marik."

"Any time Pharaoh. Would you like anything before you retire for the evening?" Marik was already at the door.

"No thank you." Yami smiled. After Marik closed the door Yami stripped and slipped under the sheets.

----

Samanatha sat on the edge of Yuugi's bed. Yuugi was on his side; his form covered by a thin sheet. If there had been more than moonlight the sheet might have proven transparent.

"A confession my Prince." She sighed, knowing he was in a deep sleep. "It displeases me to depend on you." She ran a finger from his ankle up to his shoulder. He took a heavy breath, but didn't wake. "Once you regain your memories of you and Yami the game will end. I have no doubts in Yami. He is strong, and confident." She smiled, and a tear trickled down her cheek. "My purpose was to guard his soul. Since your souls are twined together, I am to guard yours as well. When the game ends, you'll both be free of me. Without him or you I have no purpose. There for I will no longer have reasons to exist." She ran her finger form his shoulder to his ankle. He again took a heavy breath, but didn't wake. "Shadow Magic plays strange to all things whether animate, or inanimate." She bent down, and whispered in Yuugi's ear. "I've made it easier than it should have been for you two. I've allowed you to keep your feelings for him. Even if you cannot understand them they are still there." She sat back up, when he stirred. "Age has made me sentimental." She stood up, and exited the room.


	14. Don't Move The Sheet

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I enjoyed writing this chapter, but I almost cried in the process. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process. _

_The last chapter didn't have as many comments as the other's did I make a wrong turn, or do I write to much to fast?  
_

_Warnings: Two naked boys share an innocent moment, but no sexual reference.))_

----

A month had passed since Yuugi had come to Egypt. Seto, Jou, and Holly had returned to Japan. With a bit of persuasion on Yami's part Yuugi remained in Egypt. Yuugi wasn't as tense around Isis or Marik, and to everyone's surprise he had taken easily to Yami. Samantha remained in the house, but kept to herself.

Yuugi rolled from his back to his side. He whimpered, and tears trickled down his cheeks as a trouble sleep over took him. It was the same dream. He was kissing his lover, but when he opened his eyes the man was no more than an illusion. An illusion of something he hoped would exist someday. He'd reach out to touch the face, and his hand would slip through the figure. A mysterious nerve shattering laugher would pick up in the background.

Yami was returning from the bathroom when he heard Yuugi's whimpers. He sat on the bed next to Yuugi, noticing the tears and heavy breathing. Yami, in attempts of comfort, laid down next to Yuugi, and pulled him close. He took deep steady breaths, and soon Yuugi was taking the same breathing patterns as him. Yuugi didn't wake, but scooted closer to the warm body behind him. Yami held him tighter still, and closed his eyes.

Marik was pouring five cups of orange juice. "Isis, should I wake them?"

"Yes, or else Yami will be late." Isis smiled, and put eggs and bacon onto the plates. She sat the plates on the table. "I'll get Samantha."

Marik pushed open Yami's door, and found the bed empty. Don't panic. It was an understatement because there was no one in the bathroom. Where could Yami have gone? Better get Yuugi, then we can find Yami. He headed down the hall to Yuugi's room. The door was cracked, so he pushed it open. If you hadn't known the pair, then with a first glance the scene could count as scandalous. Yami was holding Yuugi, and neither was dressed. He carefully closed the door, and went back into the kitchen.

Samantha was in a bathrobe, and both her and Isis were already sitting. "Did you wake them?" Isis smiled.

Marik shook his head, and smiled. "Thought I'd lost Yami for a moment, but I found him in bed with Yuugi."

"I didn't think they were there yet." Isis couldn't find the right words. I mean what could one say. They were cuddly and cute, but Yuugi was still timid. He hadn't accepted Yami's countless hints of propositions to have a relationship together. They were more like close or best friends. Close friends certainly don't have a roll around. Speaking of which wouldn't everyone have heard them or at least something. Marik tapped Isis' shoulder bringing her from her musing. "Yes, Marik?"

"Don't think to much on it Isis." Marik smiled.

----

Yuugi yawned, opening his eyes slowly. He was extremely warm considering he only slept with a sheet. He stretched, and Yami moved. Yuugi blinked a few times, and then rolled over. Half scared, half comforted he nudged Yami awake. Crimson eyes met Amethyst eyes. Yami smiled despite the look on Yuugi's face.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Yuugi shaky voice was barely above a whisper.

"You were having a bad dream last night. I held you to comfort you." He yawned, and stretched. "I must have fallen asleep."

Yuugi watched Yami with a slight look of concern. Yuugi sat up, closing his eyes he rubbed his temple. His head always throbbed after nightmares. So that was proof of what Yami had said about having a bad dream. Maybe his intentions were good after all.

Yami sat up, the sheet barely covering his lower half. "You alright?"

"Yeah, my head always hurts after I have that dream." Yuugi sighed and opened his eyes. His down cast gave caught site of Yami's lack of attire. His lack wasn't a concern knowing that he went to bed that way "Why are you naked?"

Yami who hadn't given seconds thoughts to clothing before entering Yuugi's room could smack himself now. "I sleep naked. I don't normally get dressed to go to the bathroom. I came straight from the bathroom to your room to see what was wrong with you. I didn't think about clothing…"

"Just don't move." Yuugi stuttered, a little embarrassed. His cheeks had a slight tinge of red, but why he wasn't looking away was beyond him.

Relieved Yuugi was taking a calm approach. "Are we going to sit here until someone comes looking for us?" Yami tried to hide his amusement in the situation when he saw Yuugi blushing. "Because you know I could just take this sheet, and go if you're worried about seeing me."

Yuugi held the sheet down before Yami could make a moment to take it. "Don't even think of moving the sheet. I'm naked under here too." He was turning redder by the minute. "I don't think it would be appropriate for anyone else to see us like this." He muttered. "They might get the wrong idea."

Yami blinked a couple times. Not appropriate for us to be seen like this. If only you could remember then you wouldn't care. "I've got boy bits, and you've got boy bits. I really don't see what the problem is if one of us gets up. If you're that embarrassed to see me you could just close your eyes."

"Then I wouldn't know if you snuck a peek at me." Yuugi blushed. It was exciting, but embarrassing to be looked at because he secretly had a crush on Yami. "Its not polite if your looking, and I'm not."

Yami swallowed back a laugh. "Would you prefer we both close our eyes, and I just feel my way out the room?"

Yuugi pictured a few scenarios mentally. He laughed inwardly at a few. Yami raised a brow as if waiting for an answer, Yuugi smiled innocently. "Nothing. That plan isn't going to work either. What if you walked into the door, or tripped over something. Then you'd get hurt and it would be my fault." Yuugi blushed.

"Alright then. Since we cannot think of a plan on how to get out of bed without showing any bits to each other how about you tell me about your dream." Yami smiled. They needed a change of topic before they beat the topic of the sheet to the ground.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed, his smile faded, his expression hollow. This look almost made Yami wish he hadn't asked. "Always the same. I am kissing a faceless person. A person I cannot touch. Someone who never shows himself or herself is watching, and they laugh at me." He looked fit to cry any moment.

Yami pulled Yuugi close, and wrapped a hand around Yuugi's waist, and held him. He used his other hand to move Yuugi's face so he could look into his eyes. He made shushing, and cooing noises. "Think of me. I'm real. I'm in the here and now. Then they'll have nothing to laugh at." Yami smiled.

Yuugi's eyes didn't move from Yami's. Timidly he closed the gap between them. Pressing his lips to Yami's. Yami felt the air in throat hitch. He didn't allow more than a moments pause to think. Yami's tongue slipped from his mouth and licks on Yuugi's lips. Yuugi opened his mouth slowly. And soon they were sharing a slow, deep kiss. Yuugi felt as if he'd done it hundred times before even if he couldn't remember. Without stopping it, he moved Yuugi into his lap. He wrapped both his arms around Yuugi and rubbed his back.

They had to breath, and slowly they pulled apart. Yuugi laid his head on Yami's chest, and soon heavy tears fell. "Sometimes I feel as if I've forgotten half of who I am or should be." He paused to allow for a few short heavy breaths. "I wish I could remember what ever it is that I've forgotten."

Yami held Yuugi tighter still. If only you knew what you'd forgotten. If only I could tell you. If I could, would you believe me? "If you've forgotten, then I'll help you remember. Regardless I'll always be by your side." He whispered into his ear. My love. Yami held back his own tears so he didn't startle Yuugi.

"Thank You Yami." Yuugi whispered. Yami nodded. Crimson eyes met Amethyst eyes, smiles on both their lips. Yuugi in an attempt to make himself comfortable in Yami's laps wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, and snuggled close.

Did he have to do that? My mind doesn't need to be venturing into these thoughts. Yami bit his lip, swallowing a moan. Yami continued his firm grip, and rubbing of Yuugi's back. "Comfortable?"

Yuugi's face was tinged with red realizing the position he'd just put them in. "I. Can. Move. If. You. Like."

Yami shook his head, and smiled. "I like you right were you're at." He paused. "But now that you've been this close to me of your own will surely you won't mind us moving the sheet so we can get out of bed."

"I'll only let you leave if you promise to come back tonight." Yuugi's blush was full red on his cheek.

Yami laughed. "We aren't going to battle over the sheet tomorrow are we?" Yuugi shook his head. "Then, yes I'll come back tonight." He paused, and then added. "And, every night after."

"But right now you're not going any where right?" Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist.

"Of course not." Yami smiled and held onto Yuugi.


	15. Shadows of You

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I enjoyed writing this chapter even if I cried in the process. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process._

_Warnings: Language, and Sexual Refrence.))_

----

Yuugi was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. Yami had sat on the edge of the bed, and was in the process of removing his pants. You could say they were a couple but over all it was an innocent relationship at the moment the two shared.

"Yami why is it you want anything to do with me?" Yuugi's insecurities were washing over him again.

Yami slid himself under the sheets, having a confused look on his face. "Can I be honest with you?" He lay on his side facing Yuugi.

Yuugi sighed softly. Recently he'd gone through his wallet. He'd found a common object for a wallet; it was a picture. But it was the picture that he didn't understand. It was a picture of Yami, not that Yami was the issue it was the date on the back of the picture. It was dated back when he 17, and he was 22 now. Until recently Yami was his rival. You don't walk around with a picture of your rival in your wallet. It made him sick to think Yami was hiding something from him. "I would hope that you're honest with me all the time. That you would never consider hiding anything from me." His voice was boarding timid and angry.

I'm honest as I can be. I'd never hide anything from you if I didn't have to. Yami bit his lip, swallowed hard, and forced back tears. "6 years ago… A boy solved an Egyptian puzzle, and hence my soul was reintroduced into this world." Yami's voice trembled. What if Yuugi didn't believe him? "This boy shared his body with me. He trusted me, despite the fact that I couldn't remember who I was at the time." A tear trickled down his cheek. They were going through it all over again. "Together we over came impossible odds, recovered my memories, and we fell in love." He gripped the sheets, making fists. "Four years ago for me to gain a body we had to sacrifice our relationship. We were told to separate, no contact for 10 years." He felt sick on his stomach. "Two years ago, he disappeared…" He took a deep breath. He couldn't finish. He hated having to say the boy disappeared when in fact he was lying right next to him.

Why was Yami so easy to believe, so easy to trust. Yuugi watched Yami. Now the picture made sense. Not completely, but just enough. Now he somewhat understood why his memory was marred for the past 6 years of his life. He could feel his heart skipping beats, the need to cry. Yuugi rolled over to his side facing away from Yami, and sat up. Yami reached out a hand not wanting to loose Yuugi, half wondering why he was turning away. Yuugi still in a sitting position faced Yami. His hand trembled; he laid the picture face down on the bed. "I found this in my wallet." Yuugi started to cry. It hurt that Yami was holding back from him all this time. Even if now he was being so open. "That boy never disappeared did he? That boy was me wasn't it? I want you to stop lying to me." Yuugi grabbed his bathrobe, finding his feet quickly, ran from the room.

The heavy footsteps brought Marik and Isis from their rooms, and into the hall. The saw the retreating form of Yuugi, they went to Yuugi's room. Yami sat up, hand on the picture; he hadn't turned it over yet.

"Pharaoh what happened?" Marik's voice was filled with worry.

"He may not remember." Yami whispered, and finally getting a look at the picture. "But, he knows."

"What do you mean Pharaoh?" Isis raised a brow.

Yami rubbed his temple, he was angry with himself. "Yuugi wanted to know why I was so interested in him. I wanted to be as honest as possible with him. He wanted me to be honest. So I told him about us. I just omitted the fact of it being him. And instead of saying he was lying next to me, I said he disappeared. When I finished he laid this down." Yami held up the picture so Marik and Isis could see it. Curious looks overtook their faces. It was a picture of Yami, what was the big deal. "He said that this picture was in his wallet. He specifically asked if the boy really did disappear, if it was him that I spoke off. Told me to stop lying to him, and ran out of the room only wearing his bathrobe." He growled, and stormed out of the room. Marik and Isis cringed at the distinct sound of fist hitting wall. "I've fucked up haven't I?" He hollered out.

Marik grabbed Yami's bathrobe, and went into the room Yami was in. Isis went and got the wall paste. Isis was a couple steps behind Marik giving Yami just enough time to put the robe on.

Samantha entered the room behind Isis. She was already dressed, unlike everyone else. "I will fetch the prince." Samantha hissed, and her eyes glinted gold. "You two should calm the king." She was already out the door before they could react.

"She creeps me out." Marik sighed. "She's always just there, and then not."

----

Yuugi leaned on the wall of the alley he had just come into. Sliding down the wall, he sat on the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. The bottoms of his feet were scuffed and bleeding. His cheeks where tear stained, and his eyes were puffy from crying. He had adjusted the disheveled robe to cover anything important.

Samatha was quick to catch up with Yuugi who had ducked into an Ally. After all how all you had to ask anyone was did you see a half naked boy with tri colored hair run past this way. If they nodded their heads, the next question was which way did he go. Thankfully, Yuugi hadn't attracted any shady people. Samantha knelt down to rest on one knee. Her ruby eyes met his Amethyst Eyes.

Yuugi took heavy breaths, a sharp pain in his chest from running. "There is no one to trust, not even you, is there? Everyone lies, even you?"

Samantha took a couple deep breaths. She leaned forward, her lips inches from his ear. She had no intentions on answering either question. "Rest my prince." Speaks of gold shinned through the ruby.

Yuugi couldn't fight the wave of calm that over took him, or the want to sleep. His eyes closed softly, and his breathing slowed. Samantha then positioned herself sliding one arm under his knees and the other under his back. She then slowly stood up, teetering only slightly under his weight till she stood and gained balance. She closed her eyes, and in those few moments Yuugi's robes situated themselves to wear he could be considered decent. When her eyes opened again she set off at a brisk pace to head back to the house.

The door opened automatically for Samantha, and closed behind her. She went straight to Yuugi's bedroom, earning herself a few eyes. After all she was holding what on first glance looked like a lifeless body, not to mention her ruby eyes were sprinkled with gold. Isis and Marik opted to stay in the dinning room, while Yami went to Yuugi's bedroom. She laid Yuugi into his bed, pulled the covers over his body, and then undid and removed his robes.

Yami cleared his throat. "My King you need not clear your throat to signal your presence. I know your every move." Samantha paused, and turned around. "I have not intruded upon his soul this night. I therefore cannot account for the damage that has been done. But, from his own mouth there is no one to trust, and everyone lies." Samantha took a few heavy breaths, her eyes slowly returning to normal. "If it pleases you I can remove this night."

Yami sat down on the bed, and shook his head. "He's marred up enough on the inside from undergoing this game you've given us. Removing one further night from him would probably do more harm than good."

"You prove yourself again my King." Samantha entered the hall. "He will wake in the morning."

Yami gave a small smile, and nodded. Samantha closed the door behind her. Yami undid his own robe, and slid into the bed pulling Yuugi close him.

----

Yuugi's eyes fluttered, and slowly opened. The last thing he could remember was sitting in the ally. Now he was in what he supposed was his bed, and whom he supposed was Yami holding him. He was still angry, and hurt. He didn't want to be lied to. If that is what they were going to continue to do, then he didn't want to stick around. He stretched the length of himself out; his body still ached from his marathon the previous evening.

Yuugi's movements cause Yami to stretch and open his eyes. They were still in the position of the previous evening with Yuugi facing the window, and Yami having a backside view. Yuugi hadn't changed Yami's position of holding him. "Morning Yuugi." Yami placed soft kisses on Yuugi's neck.

"I've been lied to. I'm tired of it. So don't start loving on me this morning because it isn't going to work." Yuugi's voice was cold, almost hateful. "Mater of fact." He paused. "Leave me the fuck alone." He growled, and shifted so Yami was no longer touching his body.

Yami sighed, and held his temper. Yuugi had just about every right to feel hurt. Yami had only smudged the truth in the best interest of Yuugi. It wasn't fare. Yami didn't move away. "Yuugi, I'm sorry. If I had told you in the beginning would you have even believed me?"

Yuugi rolled over, and faced Yami. Having a conversation of serious mater with the curtain that had Yami's voice just wasn't going to work. This had to be dealt with properly, so he needed to put a face with the voice. Yami was right. When he first came to Egypt, he was timid, he still was. He didn't remember anything, and still doesn't. He just put two and two together, but did it have to take this long for them to even offer an ounce of truth. He sighed. He was confused. The pounding in his head, pulled him from further musings. Simply shaking his head, he huffed. "You've got a point… I just wish things hadn't happened this way." He rubbed his temple, trying to ease the pain in his head.

"You alright." Yami half sat up, resting his weight on an elbow. He used the other arm to reach out and push one of Yuugi's bangs out of the way.

Yuugi flashed a smile for a brief second. "Everything but my…" He blushed at even the thought of the word. He couldn't bring himself to say it. Sure he could cuss, but that didn't involve description of body parts or acts there of. Wishing he had gut to be bold, he simply sighed, and settled for a different phrase. "It all hurts. Especially my head." He sighed.

Yami sat up completely, and rolled Yuugi onto his stomach. He then straddled him, careful no to press his own weight into the boy below. Then he started massaging Yuugi's shoulders. "Next time put on some pants and a pair of shoes and go for a walk…" He laughed. "It works a lot better than going for a naked jog around the block."

Yuugi moaned softly at the pleasurable pressure Yami was offering his shoulders. He was laughing softly. "Act first, think later… It is my biggest down fall." Yuugi melted, and bit his lip before another moan could escape his lips as Yami worked his way to his shoulder blades and middle back.

Yami could feel his lower regions hardening at Yuugi's stifled moans. Now wasn't the time. But, unfortunately this was something hard to control; any man would have this problem if they had someone as sexy as Yuugi below them especially in such a provocative position. Yami smacked himself mentally. Get a grip, and breath. "You use to be a thinker, but I've rubbed off on you."

Yuugi was glad to have his face in the pillow as he was turning strawberry red. When Yami moved, he could feel how aroused the boy on top was. But if he held his breath to keep the moans in he'd turn purple. Then he'd be rolled over and… Yuugi slapped himself mentally. "Rah, if only I could remember." He took in a deep breath, how good it felt to be touched by Yami.

Yami's eyes widen as Yuugi referenced Rah. It was the first since he arrived. He tucked the phrase away for later, and put thought to the moment of now. "I want you to remember me; all of me. I had to get you to trust me again before I could even begin to help you to remember. In protecting you, I've hurt you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I only wanted to protect you." He lowered himself, and kissed and licked at Yuugi's back breathing heavily.

Yuugi pressed himself into the bed, and then rolled over so he was face to face with Yami. He reached up and grabbed Yami's bangs. "I forgive you. But no more holding back, no mater how much it could hurt me." Yuugi smiled.

Yami grinned like a kid at Chirstmas, and Yuugi gave a curious expression. "I know we are trying to be serious an all." He took a deep breath. "In this position, with that phrase, it's getting hard to resist temptation." Yami had them both laughing. "But I promise not to hold anything back from you…"

Yami's words were cut off as Yuugi used his grip on Yami's bangs to pull him down to him, kissing him fully. Then slowly trailed kisses to his ear. "Let me feel how good I use to feel with you inside of me." Yuugi breathed heavily in Yami's ear; his shyness had faded for the moment.

"How do you know our relationship was on THAT level?" Yami gulped breathing heavily. He couldn't explain the sudden wash of nervousness.

----

Yuugi pouted playfully. "Enter my mind. I know you can."

Yami had done it once or twice. But at moments when he thought Yuugi wasn't paying attention. "Alright."

They closed their eyes. Yuugi opened his door for Yami. Yuugi's room was now littered with stairs, doors, and miles of walkway. This made his own room seem fit for an armature. Yuugi took Yami's hand. He led them up three flights of stairs, to the left, made a right, down a long corridor. Damn you could get lost in here, days at a time. But he seemed a master the turf. Then again he was the same way with his own maze.

"I don't want to see it again." Yuugi looked to Yami, and opened the door. "Go on. The memory plays itself once the door closes. This entire hall if full of similar moments." Yuugi blushed softly.

Yami was familiar with the system. He nodded, slipped into the room, and closed the door. It was when they had first bought the washer for the apartment. He had tackled Yuugi, saying it was on his places to do him list. He laughed momentarily at how innocent they could be, but then gasped. Through Yuugi's eyes the person loving him was a shadow. Now the nightmares made since. His dreams were moments being replayed. Since he couldn't remember Yami, he didn't have a face to put it with. Yami left the room, and shut the door. He pulled Yuugi too him, and run his fingers through his hair. "May I show you something?"

Yuugi nodded timidly, and took them back the way they had come. Yuugi paused taking in the hall. He never really ventured out into the hall. He knew there was a door on the side, but for privacy sake never opened it. Finally he was walking again, and Yami was leading them into the depths of his maze. Granted it had become easier to navigate when he'd recovered his memories. He pulled them into a room. It played the same memory that Yuugi had just show Yami. However, Yami's was complete. Yami smiled, as they stepped back out of the room.

Yuugi had an amazed expression plastered to his face. He felt tingly, and happy. "Are all yours like that?" His voice was curious and timid rolled into one.

"Most of them." Yami laughed. Yuugi reminded him of a kid in the candy store. "Some of the older ones from back in the days of me being Pharaoh are fuzzy." Yuugi's mouth made an 'O' as he said wow. "Help yourself. I've got nothing to hide."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Yuugi raised a brow.

"How would it be an invasion of privacy when they are of us." Yami paused, and smiled. "The ones that aren't of us you helped me recover."

----

Their eyes flickered open. Their arms felt numb from holding their same position for who knows how long. Yami straddled Yuugi's waist, and sat up. He stretched trying to get his body to 'wake up' again. "Your welcome in their any time." Yami smiled. "If you ever get lost, just call my name."

Yuugi stretched, and ran his fingers over his face and through his hair. "Rah, how I wish they could replace mine." He pulled Yami back down, so he was lying instead of sitting.

"You're doing it again." Yami purred, and licked the inner shell of Yuugi's ear.

Yuugi gave a cute innocent look as a moan escaped his lips. Yuugi wrapped his hands around Yami, and pushed his back down his back, and grabbed his rear. Yami was breathing heavily, started kissing and sucking and Yuugi's jaw line. Their lips met for a passionate kiss.

It was two minutes till 9 when Marik opened the door to Yuugi's bedroom. He could have spared himself if he had knocked. But oh no, he didn't knock. That is what you get for walking into someone's bedroom unannounced. Yuugi and Yami were to heavy into one another to realize he was standing there. Several moments passed before Marik could pry himself from the scene.

----

Fresh from a shower, Yami and Yuugi pulled on their khaki shorts and white t-shirts; and headed for the dinning room. It was lunchtime and their stomachs were threatening them. Marik looked up from the magazine. He surprised himself how he could manage to look at them with a straight face. However, he must have given off some look before Isis was giving him a look.

"I made sandwiches. Plates on the top shelf of the fridge." Isis smiled.

"Thanks Isis." Yami smirked. "Can you arrange for a flight to New York, America?" He opened the fridge and pulled out the plate.

"Why America?" Marik raised a brow.

"There is a play I want to see before we go to Japan." Yuugi chirped, and took a sandwich.

"Alright then. I'll arrange a flight." Isis smiled.

Yami sat the plate back into the fridge. Sandwiches in hand, Yami took Yuugi's hand and pulled him towards the door. "We'll catch you two later."

Their overly exited attitude raised Isis' brow. Isis looked back to Marik, who shrugged his shoulders making sure to keep his face hidden in the magazine. "What is up with those two. Last night they were fighting, today they are… Drunk?"

Marik laughed. "Laid." He turned the page of the magazine. He felt rather smug that he was one up on Isis.

"I wish I hadn't asked." Isis shook her head, stood up, and went to fetch the phone.

----

_((I'm going through a moment of self doubt. I do it occassionally. Sorry if it shows up in my writting. Your reviews, and constant persistance at reading this story means a lot to me! I cannot thank you, the crowd at large, enough. Gee, I hope that made since. ')) _


	16. Promised

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process._

_Extra big thank you for the words of encouragment I recieved during my 'slump'! _

_Warnings: Language, Sexual Refrence.))_

----

Samantha was out on her own; she'd left Yami and Yuugi to enjoy time to their selves. Yami held Yuugi's hand, their fingers twined together; they were headed back to the suite. Yuugi stopped when a curvy girl with short brown hair brushed passed him. "Wait in the Café for me Yami."

Yami despite the nod gave a curious expression. He was sure he would find out what was up in a few moments.

Yuugi let go of Yami's hand, and turned to follow the girl. She really could work her way through the crowd. Experience he told himself, as he himself didn't have any and had to keep on saying excuse me to everyone he 'touched'. Thankfully she was traveling a straight shot, so he'd be able to find his way back easily. Finally the crowd thinned, and he saw her going into dress shop. She'd stationed herself at a rack of black formal dresses. Yuugi took her appearance in; she was wearing a white button top, and a short black skirt. Again he took in her curves and hair. He tapped her shoulder, and she spun around. "Anzu!" Now that he was for sure, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be.

"Yuugi!" Anzu squeaked, and then her shocked expression softened. "No one told me you were coming my way."

Yuugi smiled, and brushed a bang back in place. The walk had made his appearance tousled. "It was a spur of the moment decision."

Anzu took in Yuugi's appearance. He was as tall as Yami, not at tanned, but more muscle toned. His neck didn't have the collar. As Anzu looked over Yuugi a nervous feeling crept over him like a vine on a fence. "I've got to get going, I just wanted to know if it was you. Maybe I'll see you around." He turned to leave, but was stopped as she grabbed his hand.

Anzu pulled Yuugi close and whispered. "You know…" She pressed herself against him. It had been a while since she'd been with a man. She knew Yuugi, and last she knew Yuugi was waiting out his 10-year sentence before he could be with Yami. "I'm lonely. You're lonely. We could go back to my place for a little fun."

Yuugi's eyes grew the size of saucers, but at least he held back red from staining his cheeks. What the fuck is up with Anzu? Doesn't she remember Yami and me? "Yami's waiting for me Anzu." He firmly stated.

"You've got a little time haven't you?" Anzu persisted. "He won't know because I'm not going to tell him." She pouted just a little, to try and sway him.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed. "Yami and me don't keep secrets." He hesitated, for Rah only knows why. It was just what she needed. She pressed her lips against his. The moment he hissed, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Yuugi growled, and bit down on her tongue. Every sensible thought returned to him, and he pushed her into the rack of dresses. "I told you Yami is waiting for me."

"Oh, you're not wearing your collar. I thought that was your symbol of a promise to one another." Anzu winked. "Even if you are waiting you cannot even see him for what…" Anzu paused tasting her own blood. "Another 5 years. So come on a little fun cannot hurt. That must be the reason your collars off." She went to lean into him again.

Yuugi tucked the mention of the collar into memory. He held his expression straight to not let Anzu know she had caught him off guard. He smacked Anzu across the cheek, and then spit the liquid mixture of saliva and her blood at her shoe. "You've become a whore!" He turned, and headed for the door. "Forget that I said that I'd see you around."

Anzu pursed her lips, and crossed her arms. "Be that way." She hollered out, attracting a few extra eyes more so than the ones already earned. She rubbed her cheek, and watched his retreating form. He seemed persistent about Yami waiting for him. Curiosity got the better of her; she straightened herself, and followed after him.

----

Yuugi stopped out side the café to tidy his appearance. Yami didn't realize he had Anzu's blood trickled down his chin. Yami was watching the door it had been 30 minutes. Yami figured he'd have returned by now.

Anzu gasped as she looked into the widow, and saw both Yami and Yuugi sitting together. Her eyes narrowed, and she headed off on down the street. She knew this area all to well, and it wouldn't be hard to call around to find out where they were staying. A smug look on her face; she'd get Yuugi back.

"You alright?" Yami noticed the blood on his chin, as Yuugi took a seat. He leaned forward the wiped the blood from Yuugi's chin.

"I'm fine." Yuugi looked at Yami's fingers, and sighed softly. "It's nothing." Yuugi forced a smile.

Yami couldn't see any marks on Yuugi, but still blood wasn't something to be fine over. Pressing further. "Where did you go?"

Knowing that Yami wasn't going to stop persisting until he explained gave in. "When we were turning into the Café I noticed Anzu. I noticed her because she brushed against me on accident. I followed her into a dress shop." Yuugi took a sip of Yami's coffee. "I hope never to see that whore Anzu again."

Yami gave a look to Yuugi. Putting Anzu, and whore into one sentence had only been used in the story Jou and Seto had told him of how Molly came to be. Yuugi was all for staying in the middle. While he didn't agree with Anzu's actions, she had redeemed herself somewhat, so he didn't feel Anzu deserved a complete cold shoulder. However, now Yuugi was putting Anzu and whore into one sentence… "What happened?"

"She was insisting that since I don't currently wear a collar that I was looking for a good time." Yuugi growled, anger in his eyes. "The filth had the nerve to push herself onto me, even went as far to put her tongue in my mouth." Just as Yuugi's eyes narrowed so did Yami's. "So I bit her tongue, slapped her in the face, and I told her that I didn't want anything to do with her. That I never wanted to see her again." He sighed heavily, and relaxed his look.

Yami relaxed his own look. He got up, and stood behind Yuugi and rubbed his shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to find disappointment in a friend Yuugi."

----

Anzu was sitting by herself in the coffee street around the corner from her apartment. Samantha sat down in the chair across from Anzu taking in the curvy woman dressed in a white blouse, and black mini skirt; with shoulder length brown hair, and blue eyes. Anzu raised a brow as she took in the leather-clad woman, with fiery red hair and eyes to match. "May I help you?" Anzu took a sip of her coffee, and her eyes became slits.

Samantha lifted her leg, and slid her boot between Anzu's legs. Anzu took a deep breath. She tired to get up, but found herself restrained by invisible bonds. Samantha's eyes became speckled with gold, and her voice because the haunting tune of the puzzle. "Mater fact you can." Silence.

Anzu had herd the voice once before, 5 years ago when Yami had gotten his body. She took a heavy breath, but before she could speak Samantha broke the silence. "You think your 'A' grade, all that and a bag of chips. But your tricks make you a few fries short of a meal." Samantha leaned forward almost completely exposing her chest. Anzu's eyes became saucers; she could feel herself becoming hot. "You've used your body to get what you want." Anzu put on her most innocent look. Samatha rolled her eyes. "Rah, and your God can over look, perhaps even forgive what you did to Jou, all the other men, and even Yuugi." Anzu's eyes narrowed, how could she know? "I Yami and Yuugi's guardian will not forgive you trying to defile Yuugi's body. I am here to punish."

"Punishment?" Anzu hissed low.

Samantha leaned in further, her rosy nipples peeking over the leather top. Samantha's boot slid over the unprotected treasures. Anzu bit her lip. How the café was unware of this show was beyond her, but she was sure magic was apart of it much like her binds.

Samantha's voice became sultry. " Much as you've used your body to get what you want. Today I'm going to use you to get what I want." She retracted her boot, and stood up. "You can come willing, or I can take you by force."

Anzu stood up. She had to get off some how. Fuck, what was she thinking. She was confused, and needing. Force sounded just that, painful. Willing, well at least she'd maybe enjoy it.

----

Samantha had dressed and made herself presentable. Her eyes pure gold, she put her lips close to Anzu's ear. "If you ever use your body for personal gain other than satisfaction of obtaining an orgasm you will never find another that will be able to pleasure you."

"Understood." Anzu muttered in her half sleep state.

----

They were sitting in the kitchen having just finished dinner. "Anzu mentioned a collar. Why isn't it around my neck." Yuugi had a look of concern on his face. This apparently was bothering him more than he was letting on.

Yami took Yuugi's hand, straight faced. "Samantha removed it when she removed me from your memory." Yami sighed. "I don't know whether or not I'm allowed to give it back to you."

"Anzu said it was our promise to each other." Yuugi's looked into Yami's eyes. "Regardless, we are still promised aren't we?"

Yami smiled. He stood up, and Yuugi raised a brow. Neither said a word as Yami went to their room. He returned with a box, and positioned himself behind Yuugi. He removed the collar from the box, and placed it around Yuugi's neck. "We are promised."

Yuugi's eyes widened in surprised, and he turned around to face Yami. "What if this isn't allowed?"

"I'm only sorry I didn't do it sooner. But, I doubt she'll have little to say. It was originally removed to get my attention." Yami pinned Yuugi against the fridge, and gave that reserved smirk. "Now that it has been placed back around your neck, maybe it will get her attention."

Yuugi was excited, yet scared. "I don't want to loose you."

"You won't loose me." Yami leaned in and captured Yuugi's lips before he could say another word.

----

Samantha entered the suite, heading for the kitchen for some ice cream before going to her bedroom. She stood in the doorframe, to a show of Yuugi with an open shirt, and pants around his ankles pressed against the fridge. He was holding the handle for appeared to be dear life as his back arched, and his head threw back. Yami had an open shirt, his pants framing his hips, taking Yuugi. She noticed the collar on Yuugi's neck, and smirked. They were oblivious that she'd even entered the suite let alone the kitchen. She decided to grab some cookies instead.

----

_((On average it takes me about 2 to 4 hours to write up a chapter. This chapter took me over 8 hours to write, if you count rewrites and revisions. It took even longer than that if you count the hours it spent being in the thought process. I am frustrated, beyond fiddling point, so I hope the ending was good. It was meant to be cute… You know despite all the… Hope you know what I'm going for because at this point I've lost site. Joking; See you next chapter!))_


	17. Unheard Prediction and Plea

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process._

_Warnings: None. This chapter is short. But the next chapter will make up for it. I was giong to go more into Anzu, but I decided otherwise. Sorry, if you were looking for more of her.))_

----

Samantha was already on her way to the jet, Yami and Yuugi were still lagging back at the suite. Yuugi's eyes were fluttering between a half sleep, half wake state. He was still in the bed. "Time comes near Yami. I can feel it." Yuugi's eyes were distant, and his voice nostalgic. "Rah, please let me remember." A tear trickled down his cheek. His darker half was in the kitchen, and never herd Yuugi's whispered prediction or plea.

Yami walked up to Yuugi, laying a hand on his shoulder. Yami looked deeply at the form of Yuugi, something wasn't right. He looked lost all over again, how many times must he get lost. "Yuugi." Yami took a deep breath. Could it be maybe he remember something, unlocked a new door. Not that many doors in Yuugi's mind mattered anymore. He'd given Yuugi permission to run wild through his own mind.

Yuugi stared back blankly at Yami. "Rah, I wish to remember. Remember what is forgotten." He whispered so low that Yami had to strain to hear. "It is there right there, but yet so far way."

Yuugi's eyes flickered gold for a moment, and his body went limp as he collapsed into Yami's hold. Yami almost jumped back dropping Yuugi. However instead he began to shake Yuugi. "Yuugi." No response. What has that bitch done to you, my precious? Yami pulled Yuugi close to his body. Tears began to fall as he brought his lips to Yuugi's. It worked for Cinderella; just maybe it will work for me.

Yuugi's eyes didn't open, but his body brought him towards the kiss. Deepening it, Yami let Yuugi lead. Everything in his mind was a blur, as every door seemed to open at once. Nothing, nothing at all made sense. Every shadow became Yami, what a wonderful site. Everything shuffled, everything in a different order. Every door closed. Tears trickled. He broke their kiss opening his eyes. He fell out of Yami's arms, and back onto the bed. He cried heavily. "Rah, why?" His body shook violently.

Yami crawled into the bed and pulled Yuugi close. "What happened?" Pulling Yuugi's shaking form against his body he rocked them both. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you okay?"

"My shadows have become you." Yami gave a curious express. That was supposed to be a good thing, or one would think. Yuugi took in deep breaths through his tears. "But then, everything shuffled. Everything isn't in order. Nothing makes since." Yuugi grabbed his head with both his hands. "Rah, It hurts. The laughter in my ears, my head. My nightmare starts again, but now it is in my waking hours."

Yami spent the next few hours comforting Yuugi, whispering little loving what knots. Till finally out of breath and out of tears, he fell into an uneasy sleep. Yami scooted out of the bed.

----

"Seto." Yami's voice was shaky, and tired. "We've been delayed."

"What is wrong Yami? Delayed?" Seto's voice held worry. Yami's voice never reached this level unless it involved Yuugi.

"Yuugi, I'm not even sure myself. Something's happened. We'll be on the jet shortly."

"Alright. What about Samantha."

"She left hours ago. I'm sure she already knows what's going on. You know her." Yami sighed. "If she doesn't then I'll just tell her when we get on the jet."

"Is there something you're wanting to ask of me?" Seto could sense it in Yami's voice.

"I'm exhausted, and I've already asked so much of you. We both have." Yami's voice was steadier now.

"We are like family. Please, what is it?" Seto persisted.

"I want you to set up the duel arena. Allow my Egyptian God cards once more. Remove any penalty blocks."

Seto gasped. "You know, removing the blocks could be fatal?"

"I've got to crush this nightmare of his one way or another." Yami's voice began to shake again. "So, you'll do it then?"

"Yes, Yami. The day after you land we'll be ready." Seto paused. "I'll fly Isis an Marik over. Will you be strong enough?"

"Thank You. Yes, I'll rest on the jet. I've got to go." (Dial Tone)


	18. Wing Dragon of Rah

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process._

_Warnings: None.))_

----

Yami and Yuugi walked into the coffee shop, all these years, and the regulars still recognized the two. Steps to retrace, Yami led them down the twisted path from the coffee shop. Outside the door, Yami looked Yuugi in the eye. "You've seen this place in my memory. Probably even yours in some distorted fashion." Yuugi nodded softly, but didn't speak. He was scared, yet a smile graced his face. Yami took Yuugi's hand into his own. "Do you trust me?" Yuugi nodded once more, and Yami opened the door and led them in. "This is where memory meets reality." Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wished to Rah it wouldn't issue another break down.

Yuugi stepped into the apartment. It was vaguely familiar. He let go of Yami's hand, and walked slowly down the hall. He stopped to view each picture. The wall itself was more a collage with ones of him and Yami, them and friends, just friends, and all sorts of places. Yami followed after him, smiling, and explaining each picture. Till at last, some four hours later, Yuugi reached the bedroom.

Yuugi sat on the bed, and ran his hand over and under the creamy sandy brown sheets. This was something he remember, he closed his eyes and giggled. Those sheets he couldn't forget. Yami watched him with a curious expression. Before he could ask it were Yuugi's soft-spoken words that broke the giggle. "Dark Chocolate and Marshmallows." Yami laughed, and sat next to Yuugi.

Yuugi's eyes sunk back. His insanity was shinning through again. Without truly remembering Yami, he didn't have courage or strength to survive. Having neither, he was weak. Shadow Magic prayed on the weak of heart, swallowing them whole. Slowly he was dieing from the inside out. Samantha should have seen the consequences to Yuugi's request. If she did, then she simply overlooked them. Perhaps she expected Yami to have solved this puzzle as soon as she set it in place. However, he hadn't, and now this was the consequence of Yuugi's whish. But in the end what good was Yuugi if he was just a drone. "It's been a year since I've been in your arms again." Yuugi smiled innocently oddly enough. "Can you shorten my suffering?" A few tears trickled down his cheek. "Tomorrow could be the last."

Yami pulled Yuugi to him, and whispered. "Tomorrow comes quickly enough. Enjoy today." He then pressed his lips into Yuugi's, and brought them into a passionate kiss.

----

Seto and Jou, Holly and Mokoba, Honda and Samantha, Marik and Isis took their seats as Yami and Yuugi walked onto their platforms. They rose into place, and field sat itself up. Together in unison they slammed their decks into the duel disks, and gave that reserved grin.

"Today I end our suffering one way or another." Yami hollered out. "My soul be damned to the Shadow Realm if I let you suffer past today."

"No regrets!" Yuugi gave a thumbs up, and it was on. They took a stance like two cats ready to pounce.

----

Both on their knee's they'd struggled. With blood covered bodies, and barely able to hold a breath. The game over the years had become even more realistic than the days of 'saving the world'. Not to mention it was laced with Shadow Magic. Each play matched, or countered; but down to the last 500 life points. Yami had cleared Yuugi's monsters, magic, and face down cards. To Seto's surprise, only due the request, Yami hadn't brought forth any of the God Cards. But Yami's field was set, what was he waiting for. Yami's move, and all eyes shift.

Yami was forcing himself to stand he clutched his chest. He chuckled and held up a card. "I cannot bring you Rah, but I can bring you his messenger. Judgment knocks on your door my love." He turned and faced it towards Yuugi. "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, transform from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the darkness in your foes, and cast your range upon my foe, unlock the powers deep within, so together we may win, appear in the shadow game as I call you're name..." Yami paused; it was evident that this was using up the last bit of strength he processed. "Winged dragon of RAH!"

The attack was great, magnificent. Yuugi's points were down to zero, and he collapsed face forward onto the ground. His breathing was slow. The Wing Dragon however remained on the field as if still in play. You wanted Rah, you begged for him. I'll give you the closest thing possible. Yami forced himself to put on front in front of the other. Soon he had broke into a run over to his lover. Collapsing at Yuugi's side, his own breathing almost non-existent, he pulled Yuugi into his lap. The Winged Dragon eyed Samantha, hissed, and roared at her approaching figure.

One last screech, and the Wing Dragon's spirit dove into Yuugi. Fading from the field. Yuugi's eyes fluttered open, they were glowing gold. Slowly he pushed himself to stand. Then he helped Yami to stand. Together they turned to face Samantha. Now the rest of the group had formed a circle around the three.

Yuugi's voice changed to the haunting melody, of masculine form. His strength and confidence was evident in the structure of his eyes. "This is where the game ends." He paused, and took a deep breath. "Sand to Sand. The magic with in has come to an end." He held up his hand, and the puzzle's chain appeared first, and then the puzzle.

Samantha smirked. "Wish Granted." She turned, and walked away from the crowd. "Rah permits it, then so shall I. My King has found a worthy Prince." A tear trickled down her face, for as she walked she slowly turned to sand. As her own form turned to sand so did the puzzle and chain in Yuugi's hand. In an echoing tune the last of her was heard. "You two are creatures of Magic now. You're souls forever intertwined. One never without the other."

Yuugi's eyes returned to Amethyst, and he collapsed. Yami caught him before he could hit the ground.

----

((_This isn't the end... See you next chapter!_))


	19. Remembering Us Part 1

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process._

_Warnings: Rape, Sexual Refrence, Language, Cutting, Angst, Extremely long._

_Italics+Bold is a memory. _

_I had to pick and choose what memories to show you because if I had Yuugi remember everything we'd be another 2 chapters of just memories at least. __ I didn't go into detail about the pictures on the wall because I wanted to give you the details in this chapter. Besides most of what would be on their wall would be moments that happened durring the series.))_

----

Yuugi touched the door to his room. It was no longer an ordinary door, with simple wood. Now it was heavy stone with a carving much like Yami's. Yuugi traced the carving it wasn't the eye. It was more special, more important than any 'item'. He now possessed the protection, and the grace from Rah's own servant. His hand ran over the Wing Dragons head, down the neck, the back, and lingered over the tail. The tail wrapped around the handle to his room, he took a deep breath. He was waiting for Yami, he didn't want to go in alone. Despite the re-found strength and courage, he was scared of what lied ahead.

----

Yami's legs buckled, he fell to his knees. Pulling Yuugi to him tight still as he closed his eyes. Their breathing almost non existent, their bloodies covered in dust, sweat, and blood. Dried tears clung to their heat stricken, red cheeks. Their hair damn, and no free will to move in an on coming wind. No doubt it was the scene of war, and hard work.

Jou was forcing himself to hold tears. "Are they…" He flung himself into Seto's chest, and now the tears fell. He couldn't say it. After all this; no it couldn't be. He just couldn't say it.

Seto wrapped one hand around Jou; silent tears of his own fell. He knew death was a possibility when you allowed all pentality actions. That was why, even if he had created it this way, he had banned it from the duels. He raised his other hand signaling the medical staff on field to stay put. "Have faith." He whispered. Faith, something he use to lack. Over the years, he had gained. After all he had Jou, which right there had to show that there was some 'God', some 'Rah'.

Honda clenched his fists, and was crying as heavy as Jou, but as silent as Seto. "It isn't right. After all this… This is their end."

"Yami started a war to end a war." Isis paused. "Now they must finish it." Everyone's eyes adjusted to Isis. The backside of her hand ran across her face freeing herself from tears. "Yuugi's soul and memory has been tortured, ripped apart, and twisted to fit someone else's reality." She took a heavy breath. "Now, that they are free of the puzzle… More importantly Yuugi." She paused, what was the best way to put this. This was a touchy subject. "Yami has taken them to the brink. That is why he wanted this duel to happen the way it did."

Marik rested a hand on Isis' shoulder. "They'll come back together. Just as they have time and time again."

----

Yuugi's hand was resting on the handle. He was hesitating as 'Leaving On A Jet Plane' played in his head. Yami appeared in the hall, resting a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. Yami hadn't seen the door yet. Yuugi retracted his hand, and turned around with a straight face. "What are you thinking about love?" Yami forced a smile.

"A song." Yuugi forced a smile. He then leaned forward and pressed himself against Yami, wrapping his arms around him.

Yami pulled him closer, holding him tighter. "What song love."

Soft tears ran down Yuugi's face. "Our song." He traced a finger over Yami's lips, and whispered. "Leaving On A Jet Plane."

Yami took the hand from his lips, and twinned their hands together. He brought them into a passionate kiss. When dizziness over took them due to the need of air he broke the kiss slowly. "Are you ready?" They stood side by side, as Yuugi nodded. Yuugi brought his hand up to the handle. It was now that Yami took in Yuugi's door. "You've achieved what every Pharaoh dreams of." Yami laughed. "Planning on having tea sometime with Rah himself? Invite me if you do." Yami smirked.

Yuugi smiled, and opened the door. "Where I go, you go. My strength and courage lies in know that you are always with me." What stood before them was what seemed an endless hallway. No longer a maze, but still filled with doors.

----

**_It was a couple days after Yuugi's 16th birthday. Jou handed a determined, excited boy was handed the last piece to a golden puzzle. Yuugi's hand trembled as he brought the piece to the empty space. It didn't snap into place, it sunk in. There was a blinding light. Next morning Yuugi awoke in the safety of his bed tired, and clueless._**

**_Kaiba appeared suddenly behind Yami, and Jou. Jou had just beaten Rex, and was being handed the Red Eye's Dragon card. "Seems even you have a little pride to show." Kaiba laughed. Jou spun around quickly to face Seto and retorted. "I've got more pride in my pinky than you got in your whole hand." Kaiba crossed his arms. "What ever mutt." Jou growled. "Fuck off." Yami stepped between them. "This isn't the place for this…"_**

Yuugi laughed noticing how Seto had eyes for Jou even then. "He crushed after his 'red eyes' from that day on. So clueless where we then of what was forming between us, and them."

"If I remember correctly me and you were too busy fussing over Anzu." Yami chuckled, as they continue to walk down the hall.

**_Yami fell to his knees, having just lost to Kaiba. They'd reversed places. Yami materialized beside Yuugi. Yuugi was shaking, and on the verge of tears. "I'm of afraid of you." Yami looked up into the eyes of Yuugi. "Why? I was doing it to save your grandpa." Yuugi choked on the tears, and fell to his knees. "If you're will to hurt Kabia, your willing to hurt anyone." Yuugi paused. "Any that stands in your way. You've always been that way. I just see it now." Yami started to tremble. "I never want you to be afraid of me. I am the way I am because I wish to protect you." Yuugi felt sick to his stomach. What were those feelings? "I… I won't allow you to duel again." The following day Mai had showed up. "Cheer Up Yuugi. You're grandpa needs the both of you!" She handed him the pile of star chips._**

**_Pegasus grabbed Yuugi's hand. Yuugi had a feeling in his heart. He had closed the ability for them to trade places, and closed the mind link. Pegasus was studying his soul, their souls. "Love and hate are the two strongest emotions we harbor in our hearts. You love him don't you? Because if you ever for once think twice you are jeopardizing both your souls." Yuugi stopped fighting Pegasus, trembling. He felt sick to his stomach again. "I don't know. He doesn't know. Now let me go." Yuugi's voice was something between a whimper and a plea. "Please." Pegasus released his grip. "Better you figure it out now rather than later. Or else your hamper his goal in this life time." Pegasus pushed Yuugi out the door._**

Yami grabbed Yuugi's hand and smiled. "Despite what you told Pegaus you knew then that it was love. That was why you were scared of me after that duel with Seto because you didn't want to be hurt."

Yuugi nodded. "And I wasn't able to tell you because you were still fussing over Anzu." He sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"It was a passing phase…" Yami smirked, and poked Yuugi. "You went through the same phase."

"She's become the village bicycle." Yuugi snorted. "I take that back the international bicycle."

Yami tugged at Yuugi's hand to keep them walking. The last thing he wanted to think about was everyone having a ride.

**_Rebecca smiled and winked at the two just before Yuugi closed the ability for them to trade places, and closed the mind link. "I don't have a chance with you do I?" Yuugi shook his head. Rebecca persisted. "Who's the lucky girl?" Yuugi blushed, and found the ground very interesting. "Lucky guy, and he doesn't know?" Rebecca nudged Yuugi. "Come on spill." Yuugi looked into her eyes, and muttered. "Yami." Rebecca's eyes widened. "How could he not know? You two share a body." Rebecca crossed her arms. "You should tell him." Yuugi sighed, and crossed his own arms. "He's got this thing for Anzu." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "That whore. Yuugi just tell him. I bet you'll get a surprise when you do." Yuugi just nodded. "I've got to go and shower. Been a long day." They waved, and he ran off. When he had opened both the ability to switch, and the mind link opened again he was in the shower muttering. "It isn't fare." Yami materialized behind Yuugi, hugging him. "What to talk about what's bothering you?" Yuugi did a half nod, half shake of the head. "It's about you." Yami raised a brow. "Now, I haven't gone and done anything scary since THAT time." Yuugi looked at his feet, and blushed. "I Love You." Yuugi swallowed hard._**

"Just rolled out didn't it." Yami smirked. "Good thing to or I'd still be lusting after a whore."

Yuugi smirked, and hugged Yami tight. "In all fairness we didn't know she was a whore back then…"

**_Yuugi was sitting on a swing near the local park of where they were currently staying. Yami appeared in front of him, kneeling on one knee. Yuugi looked up, and their eyes met. Yuugi blushed still a little embarrassed over his confession. "Yami." Yami smiled, and leaned forward pressing his lips against Yuugi's for a brief second. "I Love You." Yuugi blinked a couple times. "Really." Yami nodded. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." Yuugi leaned forward. "I'm happy to have you now." Yuugi pressed their lips together again, he was breathing heavy in anticipation. Yuugi's tongue darted forward and licked Yami's lips. Yami closed his eyes, and parted his lips. Quickly they brought themselves into a full passionate kiss. Yuugi removed his grip on the swing, and wrapped his arms around Yami. Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi._**

"I still cannot believe I had the courage to do that." Yuugi giggled. "Talk about awkward."

"Now it's natural." Yami smirked.

**_Yami had Yuugi pressed against the wall of the men's room on the KC Battle Ship. Yami's hand slid down Yuugi's backside, and into his pants. Yuugi squirmed a bit at the discomfort of extra flesh in tight leather pants. Yami didn't retract his hand, crushing his lips against Yuugi's. He pulled them into a passionate kiss, slipping a finger inside Yuugi. Yuugi gasped, he squeezed his eyes shut. This was the furthest they'd gone before; Yami ground his hips into Yuugi. Yuugi undid his pants so he could breath. "We could get caught." Yuugi breathed heavily as Yami slipped in a second finger. "I can stop if you like." Yuugi gasped, and shook his head. Yuugi thrusts his hips into Yami. "More." Yami removed his fingers, and slipped his hands from Yuugi's pants. Yami then used his body to push Yuugi into a stall. Yuugi was in the process of kicking his boots off. He stepped out of his pants. Yami shut the door, undid his pants. He pressed Yuugi against the door. Yuugi reached his hands up, holding onto the door, and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist._**

"Remind me why I gave up my virginity in the men's bathroom." Yuugi grinned and looked into Yami's eyes. "KC Battle Ship, and without lube no less."

Yami mused for a moment, smirking. "I had finally managed to completely form a solid body." He paused. "It started out a really heavy make out session. You told me we should celebrate despite the chaos." He kissed Yuugi on the forehead. "You were so tempting, and the bathroom was the closest confined space available."

Yuugi giggled. "Shortly after that I caught you making a metal list of places to do me."

Yami puffed up, and pouted playfully. "You were doing the same thing."

"At least mine didn't include buying a dried just for the cause." Yuugi winked.

"Anyways…" Yami cleared his throat, and pulled Yuugi forward.

**_Yami tossed the empty coffee cup into the garbage and stretched. Yuugi whined. "Not a damn place open to rent." Yami sighed. A lady a table over had overheard their dilemma. "Sir's. Down about 2 blocks…" She continued giving detailed directions. "She's got two apartments left. Really nice lady." Yuugi and Yami grinned ear-to-ear while thanking the lady. They got up, and left. It was about a 20-minute walk, and as said the landlady was nice. Every room was small; it had a kitchen, bathroom, one bedroom, and a living room. Yami nor Yuugi noticed a dinning room. If it did it must have connected to the living room, which could barely fit the sofa and TV. The bedroom had enough room for a twin sized bed and a dresser. In the hall was a laundry closet. "Comfy." Yuugi smiled. "Cozy." Yami pulled Yuugi into a hug. An hour of negotiating and the place was theirs._**

**_A voice echoed from inside the Millennium Puzzle. "To form a body for your soul would you give up your final resting place, and the power of the item?" 2 minutes of silence. "Would you give up all contact with your lover for 10 years?" 2 minutes of silence. "Take heed time has magic of its own one could learn to hate the other. Is it worth the risk you take for the body you seek?" Yami knew Yuugi's answer as he felt his hand being squeezed. One phrase came to mine. I'll wait an eternity for you. Yami began to shake as a sick feeling washed over him. He nodded his head, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'll give up my final resting place, I'll give up the power of the item." His voice faltered. "Yes I'll give up all contact with my lover, and yes it is worth the risk." Yami and Yuugi both took a deep breath. "You've got one last moment with your lover. Choose it wisely for once skin stops touching skin time begins." _**

**_Yuugi and Yami with tear stained flushed cheeks, red eyes, and heavy breaths kiss passionately. Neither one willing to let the other go, minutes pass, and their bodies demanding air as dizziness attacks. Once they break, it is over. Yuugi and Yami by unseen forces are pushed away from each other. Tears falling faster still, hands out stretched, their bodies begging, their voices pleading. Till at last nothing more than rasping breathes, and muffled tears can be formed. They are at their knees, hands buried in the sands. Marik approached Yami, extending a hand to help him up. "Come my Pharaoh." Isis said with a plea in her voice. Jou approached Yuugi, extending a hand to help him up. "Come on Yug." Jou pleaded with him. Honda, and Anzu in the background still watched in disbelief that the two could go through with this._**

"Now onto what is unknown to you." Yuugi sighed. Yami squeezed his hand. "Promise not to hate me?"

Yami raised a brow. "Why would I hate you?

"I wasn't exactly the saintliest person in the first year." Yuugi ran his fingers through his hair. "Neither were my dreams."

Yami fidgted a bit, and forced a smile. "Can it be worse than what I allowed to happen?"

Yuugi nodded.

**_The shadow of a woman slid into Yuugi's room. While he slept in a heavy sleep she bound him to his bed. She then slid over Yuugi's naked body. Yuugi woke with a start as something brushed against his soft length that was quickly hardening. "Who are you?" Yuugi struggled. "What are you doing to me?" She descended herself onto his now hard length. "I want you to hate yourself. I want you to know that you aren't good enough for him." Yuugi snarled and spit in her face. "I love Yami." She slapped him across the face. "You don't deserve him." Yuugi started to cry still struggling. She slapped him again. "Dirty, filthy little boy for giving in so easy." Yuugi bit his lip, he hadn't moaned once, but he had just come. She slid off of him, and kissed him. "I'll do this again and again till you give him up. You will learn that you aren't good enough." – Yuugi awoke screaming, he clutch the sweaty semen covered sheets. His grandpa came running in. Yuugi looked at his grandfather, and shouted. "Go away." Tears ran down Yuugi's face his body still covered by the sheet he pulled his knees to his chest. His grandfather was torn, but turned and left._**

"How many times?" Yami whispered, and pulled Yuugi into a tight hug. No one deserved that, dream or not.

Yuugi leaned into Yami, and fought back tears. "Every night I slept in that bed. It never happened in our bed. It was our secret, and I didn't want anyone to find out. But if I slept there every night someone would suspect something. So I couldn't. I resorted to sleeping just enough to be able to walk."

Yami ran his fingers through Yuugi's hair. "Why didn't you say something?"

Yuugi sighed. "I didn't want to worry anyone. And, there was no way to tell you without telling someone else."

Yami squeezed his hand, and pulled them into a walk again.

**_Yuugi sat under a tree of Domino Park. Yuugi pulled the blade out of the pocketknife. Tears trickled down Yuugi's cheeks. Yuugi cut himself right above the ankle. Seto was heading towards the garage where Jou worked at caught site of Yuugi and something catching the suns rays. Yuugi cut again right above the ankle, as he started to cry. Yuugi's mind was no longer on the pain of the dream, but on the pain of the cut. Seto ran over to him, he could see the motions of what Yuugi was doing. Seto jerked the knife from Yuugi's hand. Yuugi looked into the eyes of Seto, tears staining his cheeks. Seto knelt down. The good thing was that this looked like a new-formed habit. "What do you think Yami would say to this?" Yuugi watched the blood trickle over his foot. "Let me forgot for just five minutes."_**

"After that he kept an eye on me. Had everyone else keep an eye on me. Wouldn't tell them why. I suppose he didn't want them to look at me any less of me." Yuugi sighed. Yami squeezed Yuugi's hand.

**_Yuugi picked up a bottle of non-prescription sleep aid that sat on the dresser. Yuugi took out two. Yuugi sat on their bed exhausted. The clock on the nightstand showed 8 pm. Yuugi maneuvered himself under the sandy brown sheets, within minutes he was asleep. The clock on the nightstand showed 12 pm. "Missed class again." Yuugi muttered softly to himself. "What the fuck does it mater."_**

"Everyone tried to figure out what was going through my head. The angrier I got the more distant I became." Yuugi sighed. "I told you it was grim."

Yami rubbed his temple. "It makes since why you also distance yourself further from me. You hoped that by doing so the dreams would stop. Did they?"

Yuugi shook his head. "Not until I went to America. But by then I was in too deep, too hidden within myself to indulge anyone with the truth."

**_Yuugi was in America, at the academy. _**_**Yuugi had paired himself with James. Yuugi's body was lethal in leather. Together Yuugi and James' feet glided on the floor like it was ice as they danced. Their eyes held passion, and never left the others. Their bodies were a near perfect fit. For once every care was free from Yuugi's thought. Yuugi and James three sheets to the wind had earned themselves several on lookers. – Samantha led Yuugi into James' bedroom. Samantha removed Yuugi's clothes, and helped him into the bed that James was already occupying. Samantha then raised a hand, and the contents of the room became turned upside down. – Yuugi never made it back to his room. Yuugi awoke snuggled next to James, both only wearing the sheet they shared. Yuugi scooted away, and sat up holding his head. Yuugi's body was sweaty and sticky, and his vision was blurry as he took in the room. From the looks of the room, Yuugi and James had indulged themselves on every piece of furniture the room had. Everything was in disarray. Thankfully the door was closed and locked.**_

"I remember when we use to dance like that." Yami laughed. "You never did anything." He smiled.

Yuugi smiled. "Still a bit embarrassing waking up in the postion of thinking you did do something."

Yami kissed Yuugi's forehead.

_**Yuugi had come to rest his hand on the handle that contained some memories of the first year he and Yami had been apart. These were memories he came back to least; this was the one time in his life he was depressed. This depressed version of Yuugi wasn't a pleasant one in fact he was down right nasty. He was remembering the dreams, and the voice that had told him he wasn't good enough. That voice, Yuugi mused. Yuugi shook his head. "It couldn't be Samantha's could it? How could it? I've just recently met her." Yuugi closed the door quickly as it was bringing back a bad time in mind. – Yuugi stood in the middle of the maze of doors. "Why have things become so complicated? Samantha…" Yuugi's mind wondered over the woman since he had opened that door. "What is it about you? You are so very much like us, except the hair and eyes." Yuugi paused, and thought hard. "Samantha you were there for me, almost to soon when I opened my eyes after seeing Yami. Why? How? And then Seto and Isis knocked shortly there after."**_

Yami's eyes shot wide open. "Samantha is the one who." He growled. "Raped you in your dreams."

"She did everything in her power to try and push us apart. She was testing us." Yuugi sighed.

_**Yuugi stretched as he, Samantha, and Seto exited the plane. Yuugi had been here for Internationals twice before, but it was still considered new turf since Internationals only last three months. Seto watched Yuugi. Seto shook his head. Yuugi had a lot of curiosity for the place. Samantha slid her hand into Yuugi's, and squeezed it. Seto stepped forward, about to jerk the two apart, when he saw her eyes glint gold. He growled.**_

"I didn't know her eyes could go gold…" Yuugi mused. "The things I realize now."

"I am surprised she can be so protective over you after trying to tear you apart." Yami's eyes narrowed.

Yuugi smiled softly and squeezed Yami's hand. "It doesn't mater now. We are together. Together as we have always been."

Yami nodded. "Forever." He pulled them into a passionate kiss. They squeezed each other's hand.

"I was there for you, and you were there for me." Yuugi giggled. "Seems we do a lot of remembering."

"I'm 3000 years old, I'm aloud to be forgetful." Yami teased.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "All right old fart. Just don't get limp on me." He stuck his tongue out.

Yami growled playfully. "I've got the body of a 23 year old male."

Yuugi snickered. "And a very nice one at that."

----

((_This isn't the end... See you next chapter!_))


	20. Remembering Us Part 2

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process._

_Warnings: Extremely Short._

_You'll another chapter shortly! _

_Italics+Bold is a memory.))_

----

**_Yuugi touched the collar that had just been placed on his neck some hours ago. Caught off guard Samantha pressed Yuugi against the wall. Samantha traced the buckle. "Do you remember anything?" Samantha paused as Yuugi's eyes narrowed. "Anything at all?" Yuugi hissed. "He is the man of my shadows. He is the man I love." Samantha smirked. Yuugi growled. "If you're through with me I'd like to go to the bathroom, and go to bed." Yuugi wasn't going to give her satisfaction of further conversation. Samantha stepped back. "This puzzle will not be easily solved. Pain will occur, can your soul withstand it?" _**

**_Yami paused; it was evident that this was using up the last bit of strength he processed. "Winged dragon of RAH!" Yuugi already on one knee could see it coming. His arms formed an x across his face as he braced himself. "Free me Servant of Rah." The attack was great, magnificent. Yuugi's points were down to zero, and he collapsed face forward onto the ground. Yuugi's breathing was slow. _**

**_The Winged Dragon eyed Samantha, hissed, and roared at her approaching figure. One last screech, and the Wing Dragon's spirit dove into Yuugi. Fading from the field. The Wing Dragon, a golden blur, snaked his way through the corridor of their minds. Visible breathe as he eyed both doors, searching, seeking. The dragon's eyes rested on the ordinary, simple wooden door. The door didn't open as he charged forward. His head appeared on the other side, the more that entered the more that was etched on the door. The tip of the tail, encircled around the door, a secure lock to keep the offending forces out. The further he went, the straighter the place became till at last it too was a perfect corridor. Yuugi's eyes fluttered open, they were glowing gold. Slowly he pushed himself to stand. Then he helped Yami to stand. Together they turned to face Samantha. Now the rest of the group had formed a circle around the three. _**

----

Yuugi and Yami's eyes flickered, and opened slowly. Yami was still on his knees holding Yuugi. Yuugi giggled, and reached up tugging on Yami's bangs. "My King are you going to stare at your Prince all day or are you going to kiss me."

Yami chuckled, acting as if he was musing. He then gave into the tugs of his bangs. "I think I'm going to take that offer of kissing my Prince." He pressed his lips against Yuugi's, bringing them into a passionate kiss.

"Now if this isn't happily every after I don't know what is." Jou laughed.

Seto's arm's wrapped around Jou. "They of all people deserve one."

----

((_This isn't the end... See you next chapter!_))


	21. Hello, and Farewell

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. I've put a lot of work and thought into this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep you on your toes. I hope this chapter meets or exceeds your expectations. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process._

_I want to say this is the end. But I'm sure I've left you all with questions, so let me see them. If I see reason for another chapter then you'll get another one. Other wise. Farewell! Thank You for the love and support you've given me during this fic. It's been fun, and a great ride.))_

----

Holly's 4 and was born September 24. Holly was conceived on December 25 when Anzu was 19. Anzu was 20 when she had her baby.

Atemu's 6 and was born June 4. Atemu was conceived on September 6 when Yuugi was 18. Yuugi was 19 when he was born.

----

Yuugi and Yami stood in the waters of one of Okinawa's many beaches; the sun was setting. Barefoot, and dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans, and a black tank top they held hands. They were lost in one another's eyes, as the soft waves washed against their legs a light rain had just ended. Jou, Seto, Holly, Honda, Isis, and Marik stood just above where the waves washed up. Isis was in front of Yami and Yuugi. A lawyer, and preacher from Seto's wedding was present.

"Today we're 24. For every drop of rain that has fallen today, we've already cried its tears to be caused." Yami looked Yuugi in the eyes. "The sun sets on an ending arch of tears."

"Tomorrow the sun rises on a new arch of smiles." Yuugi looked Yami in the eyes. "We've saved the world. We've saved each other."

"Before Rah, before our friends whom we call family I claim you as mine." Yami squeezed Yuugi's hand, and smiled. "I Yami, take you Yuugi to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Before Rah, before our friends whom we call family I claim you as mine." Yuugi squeezed Yami's hand, and smiled. "I Yuugi, take you Yami to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Isis stepped forward. "Today, after accomplishing many trials, you stand as two separate bodies sharing one soul." Isis smiled softly. "You have stood before Rah, your friends, this ordained priest, the lawyer, and myself the guardian of the Pharaoh today, and you have made a vow." She placed one hand on Yami's back, the other hand on Yuugi's back. "Our blessing is given. May neither of you forget what you've gone through up until today to make your vow. May your vows never be broken." She closed the space between the two, and then stepped back into the line up.

Yami smirked. 'At least now I don't have to worry about any red, or brown headed whores trying to take my husband from me.'

'Oh, really now?' Yuugi smirked. 'Well in that case, I don't have to worry about a certain blonde haired male trying to take my husband from me.'

Yuugi and Yami broke eye contact. Their arms were wrapped around one another, they were hugging, and laughing as they both collapsed into the water.

"Some one want to tell me what's so funny?" Seto crossed his arms.

Yuugi giggled, and shook his head. "I'm not telling." He straddled Yami. 'But I do know my husbands in the mood for something.' He leaned forward, their heads just above water. Their lips met forming a passionate kiss. Their hips ground together, not that any one could tell due to the waves.

----

A car door closed behind two figures.

The stars hung high in a moon light sky. Everyone had cleared the beach except for Yuugi and Yami. Seto, Jou, Holly, Marik, and Isis had gone into the beach house to continue celebrating and give them some privacy. A large blanket had been spread out on the sands of the beach. Yuugi and Yami had shed their wet clothes, not bothering to put on dry ones. They were tangled in a second sheet, with Yuugi lying on his back, Yami on top they were sharing a heated kiss in the after glow of lovemaking. Their ears filled with their heavy breathing they didn't hear the sound of the car door.

Nearing footsteps broke the lovers from their ministrations. Slipping on soaked jeans, they stood up straining to get a better look at the approaching figures.

A tall, well-built man with piercing gray eyes, and blond mid back length hair that was pulled back stood before the two. He was wearing a tank top, and loose jeans with his hat turned backwards.

"James." Yuugi whispered. "It is you. Isn't it?" He pushed water heavy, clung to his face, blond bangs behind his ears.

"Yes, Yuugi it is me." James chuckled. "I take it, this your counterpart Yami." He smiled to the man that now nodded as he to was moving plastered bangs from his face. "I'm sorry to disturb the night of your wedding. I hope to arrive sooner."

"Pleasure to meet you James." Yami smiled, and shook James' hand. "You disturbed nothing that cannot be regained later."

Yuugi giggled. "We're just pleased you could make it. Shall we collect our things and go inside."

James pulled something from his pocket. "Before we go inside read this, and then we need to go to my car." He handed Yuugi the note.

On the envelope was Yuugi's name, noticed that the handwriting was Samantha's. He opened it and pulled out the paper. Reading it aloud. "Yuugi, Yami if you're reading this then my time aloud to walk this Earth has come to an end. I've left my most precious possession, a gift to you, in the hands of your best friend that lived in America. You'll know shortly just what that gift is. You ask how an inanimate object turned human through magic could prize anything… Simple, because the second man I've ever loved gave it to me. Shadow Magic plays strange on all things whether animate or inanimate. What you gave me I originally considered as punishment from Rah. But from this punishment I've learned humility. Even if I never showed it towards you or Yami. Please take care of my most precious possession, my gift to you. Forgive me for the sins I've committed against your body and soul. Don't be angered at James, for he has only done as asked of him. Sun and smiles: Samantha."

Yuugi took a heavy weighed breath. "I'm scared to ask just what she's left me."

"You aren't the only one Yuugi… That whore… No good could come from her." Yami hissed.

James ran fingers through his hair, and gave a dry laugh. "Just follow me…" He led them to the car, and opened the door. "Atemu come on out." A child clambered out of the car. He was small for the age of 6; he had Yuugi's previous innocent eyes of childhood. He also had Yuugi's tri colored hair. However, in both hair and eyes the violet was replaced with crimson. He wore a white top, and a pair of jean overalls.

James walked towards the depths of night. "My duty is done. See you on the other side." He raised his hand in farewell.

Yuugi's gaze went from Atemu to James. "What do you mean by that?"

"6 years ago. I lay on a stretcher in a hospital; I'd been in a car crash. My lover, and daughters death was instant. Samantha 9 months pregnant was on a stretcher across from me. She told me that as long as Atemu needed me, I would breath. He's got you so he no longer needs me. My lover, and my daughter miss me, and I miss them." He looked back towards Yuugi, and smiled. "I'll see you on the other side."

Atemu watched James walk off; he was ready for what was happening. "Tell Momma I said hello!" Then he looked to the two men that looked like him. "Daddy I'm 6 today." He smiled. "Wish me happy birthday?" For his age, he was bright beyond years. Magic laced in his blood.

Loosing a best friend, gaining a child Yuugi was torn between tears, or laugher.

Yami could see Yuugi's frustration. He lifted the kid into his arms, and ruffled his hair. "Do you like cake?"


End file.
